Meeting a Legend
by MBenz4268
Summary: Lucina knew she would be meeting strong competitors in Super Smash Bros. But she never expected to meet her own ancestor!
1. The Invitation

**Hey there party people! MBenz back again with another Smash story! Now if you read my other story Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained (if you haven't you totally should!) you probably know this was originally going to be a one-shot, but there was so much I wanted to do with it, it became a full story! Yaaayy! Since I've never touched a Fire Emblem game I had to use the wiki for some info, if there's anything wrong let me know, now on with the show!**

**Authors note: Super Smash Bros. and Fire Emblem belong to Nintendo**

_Dear Lucina,_

_You have been invited to be a new Smasher at the 4__th__ semi-annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament! Many old and new fighters from different worlds face off to test their skill and forge new bonds. Try not to get distracted because there's a turning point to every battle. Once again we will be changing it up this year with some new additions. For the first time ever, we will have two tournaments in one, months apart from each other, giving you plenty of time to get to know your fellow competitors._

_The Smash Bus will be arriving two days from now at noon sharp. If you accept stand outside your home and you will be taken to Smash World, the center of the multiverse. It is also a requirement to bring this letter along with you, for it is also an entry ticket of sorts. Start preparing for the fight, only the strongest can move on._

_Good luck and see you there…_

_Master Hand_

Lucina reread the letter at least three times to make sure she was reading it right. To be invited to such a prestigious tournament, against competitors from different worlds no less. She heard from Robin that he also received an invitation, that didn't surprise her after everything he's done for the fight against Grima, but why did she get an invitation? If someone were to get an in other than Robin it would be her father Chrom, right?

"Hello, Lucina?" Chrom said behind the door.

Speak of the devil.

"Yes? Come in Father." Lucina said lying on her bed. Chrom walked in her room and saw the invitation in her hands. "Are you still reading that letter?"

"Yes Father, it's so unbelievable. I understand Robin getting an invitation but why would they invite me? Wouldn't you be a more logical choice?"

Chrom chuckled at the thought "I suppose I'll get my chance another day. But you shouldn't sell yourself short Lucina. You're a powerful fighter yourself, you were a big aid to defeating Grima and changed our future and apparently someone, somewhere thinks you are strong enough to be a part of these 'Smashers'."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. This is a great opportunity Lucina. I just don't think you should let it slip by." Chrom said with an assuring smile. Lucina thought it over once more. It does sound like incredible honor; it's not often one gets to go to another world to battle against legends representing their homes. Lucina sat up from her bed and smiled at Chrom.

"Father, I've made my decision. I am going with Robin to this 'Smash World' and represent Ylisse in this tournament! I'll make you proud!" Lucina exclaimed proudly

All Chrom did was smile and gave his daughter a hug "You've already have." He said as he took his leave out of her room

"I better start packing, but I have one question though…" Lucina said

"What?"

"Just what in Naga's name is a 'bus'?" Lucina asked about that part of the letter.

**Two days later…**

Lucina and Robin were waiting outside the castle, with their luggage and invitations on hand, along with all the other Sheppards waiting to see them off. Everyone was waiting for the Smash Bus to show up. Whatever that was.

"Argh! How long is going to take?!" Priam said already getting impatient.

"Priam. It's only been five minutes." Tharja said in a deadpan tone. Priam just mumbled in response.

Lucina and Robin, though more patient than their comrade, were a little worried that the bus wasn't going to show up. Sumia walked up to the two of them. "Are you two alright? You seem nervous."

"Yes Mother, I'm that combination of nervous and excited that makes feel you sick." Those words came out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about them so Lucina blushed with embarrassment. "Aw don't worry Lucy, you and Robin are going to be great!" said Lucina's younger sister Cynthia.

"Thank you for the encouragement Cynthia. You're faith in us will do us good for this competition" Robin said with a smile (although he was as nervous as Lucina too)

"Hey look! Up there!" Anna said pointing at the sky. The Sheppards look up to see a light in the sky getting closer to them. Once it got close enough they saw the most peculiar thing they've ever seen: a giant, floating, disembodied gloved hand! All the Sheppards brought their weapons preparing for an attack, except for Tiki the manakete who gave the hand a quizzical look.

"Don't be alarmed, my name is Master Hand and I'm here for Robin and Lucina." The hand spoke in a commanding yet somewhat whimsical voice. The fighters lowered their weapons slowly and Robin broke away from the group "Wait _you're _Master Hand?" he asked genuinely shocked, he saw that the letter said 'Master Hand' but he assumed it was a nickname or something.

"Yes, I get those surprised looks a lot." Master Hand spoke with a chuckle. "So have you two decided to join us?"

Robin and Lucina both glanced at each other before nodding their heads. "Ah wonderful! You two will love at Smash Mansion! Actually some of my Smashers are from this world and I'm sure you'll get along just fine with them." Master Hand said.

That last statement caught Lucina's attention "There are other competitors from this world? Who?" she asked

"Oh, you'll find out." Master Hand said simply just leaving everyone confused. "Well, I better get the Smash Bus here." He said again as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly this bizarre silver vehicle appeared out of thin air and headed towards them. If they were familiar with the technology they would know it looked like an odd combination between a spaceship and a double-decker bus. On both sides of it was a red circle with a cross going through the left corner. Robin recognized the symbol as the one that was on the red wax seal of their letters. Tiki got a look at the symbol too but again she looked puzzled _what is this feeling? Why does that circle look so familiar? _The manakete thought to herself. The doors on the bus opened to reveal a gray blocky robot where the driver should be.

"R.O.B. 83, you shall take these two newcomers to Smash World at once" Master Hand said to the robot.

"**Acknowledged.**" The robot said in a high pitched emotionless tone.

"Wait, aren't you going with them?" Anna asked him.

"Sorry, I still need find the rest of the newcomers, but don't worry an associate of mine and the rest of the Smashers will show them around. Now you two say you're goodbyes, the others are waiting. Farewell to you all, I will see you in Smash Mansion when I return" Master Hand said before disappearing.

Lucina and Robin turned to the rest of the Sheppards. While Robin went off to say goodbye to his family Lucina turned to hers. "Well… this is it."

"Goodbye Lucy! Have fun!" Cynthia said hugging her sister. "Promise me you'll be careful." Sumia said almost solemnly "I will Mother" Lucina assured her as she gave her a kiss goodbye. "You'll do great. I will pray that Marth's spirit will watch over you both for this tournament." Tiki said to her and Chrom came from behind to hug his daughter "Good luck Lucina. Show them what you're made of!"

"Thank you Father" Lucina said starting to tear up a little. After everyone said their goodbyes Robin and Lucina got on the bus to take their seats. They took one more look at the others by their windows and gave them smiles as the bus started to move.

"Farewell, everyone!" Lucina called out.

"Wish us luck! And take care of yourselves!" Robin waved through the window.

The Sheppards waved to the two of them as the Smash Bus took off into the sky and into a portal. When they were already gone Tiki gasped loudly frightening the others. "Tiki, what's wrong?" Chrom asked and he got more worried as the manakete got on her knees and started crying.

"I knew those invitations and that symbol looked familiar! You're not gonna believe who's a veteran there!" Tiki said between sobs.

**Yes I used lines from the trailer, why? Because I can *squee*. But seriously, I never played Fire Emblem and even I thought Chrom was in. And I chose Sumia to be Lucina's mother because, well, Chrom and Sumia is the pairing I see most of, sorry if you chose differently in the game, that's also why I left everyone else ambiguous. Also since I find out that Tiki also knew Marth I had to do a little something with that, it's been thousands of years so her memory would probably be a little hazy.**

**Like what you see? Comment below and let me know! See ya **


	2. The Arrival

**Time to play my favorite game "Spot the References"! Find how many references they are in the chapters you'll get a shout out in the next one! (And a cookie! Who doesn't love cookies?!) Also special thanks to LoveGlutton and ScourgeHedgehog for reviewing! I'm glad to have everyone in character from a game I never played, reading all that fanfiction came in handy! Also thanks to Scourge to pointing out that I used the word "said" to much. I've been noticing that, but I just have trouble sometimes finding the right words. And to answer your question, well I don't exactly have a set schedule of updates, but I try to get chapters out as soon as I can, for all my stories. I've had this story on my mind for I while so I'm hoping to get the chapters out quickly. Enjoy!**

In the Smash Mansion's backyard, Kirby, Zelda and Mega Man were making Super Spicy Curry. Unlike the other items that can be replicated during the matches, they have to make the curry regularly because it either runs out or goes bad. They also have to make it outside because the first time they made the curry (by accident) the kitchen was set on fire. Yes, it's **that **spicy.

"Okay the curry's almost ready, now we can put in the main ingredient, the dreaded Dancing Diablo Peppers! Mega Man can you pass the box please?" Kirby said to the blue bomber while he was mixing the curry in the giant pot.

"Got it!" Mega Man picked up a small metal box and opened it to see some red chili peppers that were literally on fire and it had glowing veins that looked like they had lava in them. "Whoa…" He said in awe.

"Yeah, 'whoa' is right. Those are the rarest and hottest peppers in the multiverse" Kirby said to the robot. "So is this why we're wearing the welding masks?" Mega Man said gesturing to the mask everyone was wearing on their heads

"Yes, the peppers are what give the curry the fire breathing kick. Once we put one in the mixture it causes a small explosion so we need to protect our faces." Zelda explained.

"Yikes, I'm glad I don't eat since I'm a robot." Mega Man said looking at the Dancing Diablos nervously. The three of them heard chuckling and they saw Mewtwo meditating under a tree nearby. He was there to carry the curry to the Items Room with his psychic powers when they finish, because the pot gets far too heavy and hot to carry with their hands. "Don't think that being a machine get's you out of this, Rock. Even R.O.B. was reprogrammed to 'eat' and 'taste' the curry so it would be fair and you will be too. So you're mouth will be burning like the rest of us will." The legendary Pokémon said with a smirk making Mega Man gulp nervously.

"Don't worry Mega Man; the Super Spicy Curry was perfected to only give a temporary burn to avoid severe injuries. It burns while you breath fire, but once the fire's gone so does the burning" Zelda said assuringly and he gave a sigh in relief.

"Yeah, but it's tasty!" Kirby said as he took out some metal tongs and grabbed a pepper with it, while keeping it as far away from his face as possible. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Kirby yelled out as everyone pulled down their welding masks. When he dropped the pepper in the curry it made it explode and once it died down it had its signature fiery glow.

"And that's why we can't cook the curry in the kitchen. If that happens with just one pepper imagine five" Kirby said shuddering at the memory of that time they first made the curry. They were trying making normal curry when Kirby accidently put more than one Dancing Diablo in it instead of regular chili peppers and the kitchen bursts into flames. Sure they made a new item out of it but all that glorious food GONE! To the little puffball it was traumatizing.

Suddenly a siren sounded all through the mansion. "The Challenger Approaching siren!" Kirby said taking off his mask. "You should get going Kirby; the rest of the originals might be already." Mewtwo said to him lifting the pot with his powers.

"Got it! See you guys later!" Kirby said as he ran off into a direction.

**Later…**

Super Smash Bros. has had a tradition since Melee that every newcomer fights one of the Original Twelve on the Battlefield, the only stage that isn't a simulated one (except for a certain _other_ stage). It gives the new Smashers a taste of what the tourney is like and it gives them a chance to show the veterans what they're made of.

The Original Twelve were at the side of the cliff where a lift will take one of them to the Battlefield with Sakurai already there with a one of those bingo ball mixers sitting on a small table. They use it to randomly select a fighter to take to the entry match; each ball has a fighter's world's respective symbol (Doubles are like this, red mushroom for Mario, green mushroom for Luigi, yellow poke ball for Pikachu and pink poke ball for Jigglypuff)

"Okay, looks like everyone's here. As you all know it's time to pick one of you to fight the newcomers" Sakurai said to the fighters.

"Wait, 'newcomers'? There's more than one?" Pikachu spoke up.

"Two actually. Both swordfighters"

The veteran Smashers murmured to themselves. They don't get more than one newcomer at a time often and they already wondering if they're from a new world or a familiar one.

"Let's get started!" Sakurai said as he started spinning the mixer. After a minute a ball came out of the opening so Sakurai picked it up and looked at the symbol with a smile. "Looks like our lucky fighter is…drum roll please… Captain Falcon!"

"Yes! I finally get to be the first to show my moves to the new guys!" Captain Falcon said fist-pumping the air. "Calm yourself Falcon, we don't want to scare them off." Samus teased which earned her glare from the racer.

"Hey do you mind if watch the match? Since they're swordfighters I would like to see how they tick." Link asked Captain Falcon.

"Sure, I'm ok with it. How about you?" Captain Falcon asked to their "manager". "Of course, anyone else want to join?" Sakurai asked around. Everyone shook their heads in a 'no', they either had other stuff to do or wanted to be surprised. "Very well, let's get going!" He opened the door of a hovering lift as he, Captain Falcon and Link got on. After the rest of the veterans waved goodbye they headed back to the mansion. "So where do-a you guys think these-a new Smashers are from?" Mario asked breaking the silence.

"They're swordfighters, right? If it's a world already we know, it's probably Link's or Marth's dimension." Jigglypuff said.

"Or somewhere new altogether." Ness added in.

"We'll know when they get here, so might as well be patient." Fox said what was on everyone's minds.

**Meanwhile…**

The Smash Bus was on its course to Smash World passing many other galaxies on the way in a sort of tunnel. They were going fast, but the bus made it seem like casual speed. The two Sheppards have never seen so many stars in their lives so the tunnel was eye-candy, but since they were going at a speed faster than horses it made them a little more nervous than they already were. But their eyes were still glued to the windows.

"Robin isn't this amazing? It's so beautiful…" Lucina said mesmerized by all the galaxies passing them by. "It sure is, my friend. How many others get to see something like this in their lifetime?" Robin said in the seat behind her.

"**Over forty others and counting. Including R.O.B 1**" R.O.B. 83 answered him. Robin was going to tell the robot that was a rhetorical question, but he wanted to ask something.

"R.O.B. 1? Is he you're leader and how many of you are there?" Robin questioned.

"**More or less. They are thousands of us Robotic Operating Buddies all across Smash World. R.O.B 1 was the first of us ever created and is also a competitor in this tournament.**"

"Interesting…" Robin said as he thought how something like 83 would know how to fight. This tournament was going to get interesting that's for sure.

"**Smash World sighted. Passengers must remain seated and fasten their seat belts." 83 said as a planet came to view at the end of the tunnel.**"

_What's a seat belt? _Both rookie Smasher's had on their minds as they started to pick up speed. As the two noticed some sort of platform orbiting the planet (**N/A: Guess what this is and you get a cookie!**) the bus made a sudden turn causing them to lose balance and headed towards the other side. Hard. 83 just shook his head as the two of them crashed into the wall. "**Rookies. They never listen.**"

The Smash Bus sped through the canyons that led to Battlefield. Above the canyon there were several floating islands with stadiums, some intact and some in ruins. But the bus wasn't heading towards one of those; instead it was heading towards a floating platform surrounded by bubble of light and outside of the bubble at a safe distance from the platform, were floating stadium seats. They were also red flags with that same circle flying on flag poles on smaller islands. The bus parked itself at a vacant island nearby and as it opened up the two passengers scrambled out.

"LAND!" Both Robin and Lucina said as they fell to the ground happy to be off at what now they will forever consider "a flying death trap". They both looked up to see a young Japanese man with dark brown hair, wearing a plain brown shirt under a light red vest with the same symbol on the left pocket, black pants and brown slip on shoes looking down at them with mischievous smile on his face.

"Ah , Lucina and Robin. I see you enjoyed the ride." The man said to them. The two just sweat dropped at the person before them. He can't be serious, right?

The two veterans behind him just shook their heads. These newbies just witnessed Sakurai's eccentric nature.

"H-How do you know our names? Are you this associate of Master Hand?" Lucina said as she and Robin got back on their feet.

"Well it seems we have winner! My names Masahiro Sakurai and I suppose you can say I'm the Smasher's manager. I help organize matches and events, help the Hands recruit new fighters, make the items, etc, etc." Sakurai gave a polite bow to the two of them, who bowed back. Robin suddenly noticed the two other individuals behind Sakurai. "Oh, hello" Robin said a little timidly.

"Hey, welcome to Smash World. Names' Link. And this is-"

"Captain Douglass J. Falcon! Pleased to meet ya!" Captain Falcon interrupted and started to give the two rapid handshakes. The Sheppards couldn't help but gawk a little at the man's strange attire, but didn't want to be rude and Lucina got a better look at Link and noticed his pointed ears. He looked like he could be from their world, his clothing looked similar and his ears made him look like a manakete.

"Excuse me. Sir Link?" Lucina said walking up to the Hylian.

"Yes? And please drop the 'sir', there's no need for formalities here."

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you were one of the veterans from our world that Master Hand mentioned back home." Lucina asked

"Well yes I'm one of Smash's veterans but I'm not from you're world. You see, neither of you guys' ears is like mine. That's how I can tell if you're from Hyrule or not." Link explained.

"Oh sorry, you just look like a manakete." Lucina said as she glanced down a little embarrassed. Link arched a brow when she said that. _Manakete? That means there from Marth's world._ He thought to himself and he suddenly noticed Lucina's clothing. _Wait a minute. Isn't that Marth's old outfit? How does she have it?_

"Now that introductions are out of the way it's time for the entry match." Sakurai spoke up.

"Entry match?" Both newcomers said in unison.

"It's a tradition here in Super Smash Bros. where all newcomers fight a member of the Original Twelve. If you lose you will not be permitted to be a Smasher." Sakurai answered.

"WHAT?!"

"Nah, I'm only kidding! Win or lose you're still one of us. This match is more of an exhibition, really. To show us what you can do. Now that that's done you two and Captain Falcon here will fight each other in Battlefield." Sakurai joked as the two newcomers glared at him. Since Link and Falcon were familiar with his antics for a long time they just chuckled and shook their heads. _Oh Sakurai, you troll_ the two of them thought to themselves.

"Wait, isn't Link battling too?" Robin questioned

"No, only one of the Original Twelve fights the newcomers. Since I heard you guys were swordfighters I thought I'd come along to watch." Link said. Robin nodded satisfied with the answer.

"83, will you please take our guests luggage back to the mansion?" Sakurai said to the robot on the bus.

"**Acknowledged.**" 83 said ashe closed the bus door and drove away. Sakurai opened the door to the floating lift. "Shall we?"

Captain Falcon nodded and walked towards the lift with Robin and Lucina close behind. Meanwhile as Link was walking along a bridge of floating rocks to the stadium seats, he started to think about Lucina's attire and now that he thought about it, her uncanny resemblance to Marth. _Reminds me of Marth's first day of Melee when everyone mistook him for a girl_ Link chuckled at the memory _But still the resemblance is eerie… are they connected somehow?_

**My first cliffhanger! Dun dun DUUUUN! I wanted to have the battle in this chapter too, but I got tired so it will be in the next one. Also hears something I keep forgetting to say in my authors notes, the only items I won't use in my Smash stories are Pokeballs, Master Balls and Assist Trophies, because it doesn't seem right for different characters and Pokémon to only show up for a few seconds (especially when some look like they could be full fledge fighters) and some Assist Trophies wouldn't exactly work for these stories, like Devil or Nintendog. And the only food items that will be in are the Super Spicy Curry, the Maxim Tomato and the Banana Peel, simply because I find them more useful.**

**Like what you see? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	3. By Book, By Blade, By Crest of Flame

**This is probably my longest chapter ever! I'm really proud of it! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and to answer your questions: No Robin and Lucina aren't a couple here. Or with Link either I tend to stay away from crossover shipping. And to Scourge, check your private messages I left you one responding to your review. Now let's get started!**

Battlefield, Super Smash Brothers' most iconic stage, next to Final Destination. The starting point for many Smashers including Lucina and Robin, who the former couldn't help but look down nervously from the lift to see nothing but clouds below them. "Lucina it would help if you ignore it and look straight ahead, it makes it less… scary." Robin assured Lucina. He was looking straight ahead and trying hard not to look down, it was scary for him too. So she did just that and got a good look at Battlefield. As weird as it sounds it looked like a very ornate rock, with the top and some parts of the bottom glowing yellow. Floating above were three platforms. As they got closer they felt a tingling feeling throughout their bodies (like that feeling you get your foot falls asleep) as they looked around they noticed that they passed the see-through barrier that surrounded the stage. _Hmm, I wonder what this barrier is for _Robin wondered as the lift parked itself on the edge.

"We have arrived at your destination. Thank you for flying Air Sakurai." Sakurai said in a sing-song voice. While Captain Falcon laughed a little the Sheppards just gave arched brow at him. Three Smashers got of the lift and onto the floating island. "Now remember, don't worry about winning but give it all you got. Like I said, you'll be a part of our group no matter what the outcome of the match is. Since there are two of you, you can work together against Captain Falcon, but if one of you is no longer able to battle they can't be brought back during the fight, you get one shot. You'll find out why in a bit and remember…" Sakurai explained as he motioned for the newcomers to come closer to him on the lift "Have fun!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly he was sitting on the stands next to Link. _Wait he has magic?! _Lucina and Robin both thought as they stared at him waving back at them with wide eyes.

"You just love to mess with people don't you?" Link turned to Sakurai.

"Yes, best part of the job!" He said as Link just rolled his eyes.

"By the way… Are these two from Marth's world?" Link decided to ask what's been bugging him

"The future of Marth's world to be precise, how did you figure that out?"

"Well, it's Lucina. She's wearing the outfit Marth used to wear back at Melee and Brawl, not to mention she looks a lot like him. Is there something you're not telling us, Sakurai?" Link explained. He knew that Sakurai would know the answer; he gets ambiguous just for kicks.

"I had a feeling you would find out. After all Master Hand and I did the same thing with you twice." Sakurai said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"What?" Link said as an idea already was forming in his head.

…

"He is one strange man…" Lucina thought out loud as Robin silently nodded. "Yeah, you get used to him after a while." Captain Falcon said on the other side of the island. "But enough of that now. Show me your moves!" (**Sorry couldn't resist!**)

The two Sheppards glanced at each other before looking at him with confusion. "Are you sure? The both of us have swords while you're empty handed. It doesn't seem fair." Robin asked the veteran.

"Don't worry about it. There are other Smashers that don't have weapons on them but they have other ways to fight. Come at me and I'll show you how."

"If you say so…" Lucina shrugged as she drew her Falchion and ran towards him but Falcon used his speed to easily dodge into the air. "Falcon Kick!" he cried as his foot became engulfed in flames and headed straight down. Lucina managed to get out of the way but wasn't able to dodge the Raptor Boost that came right after. Robin ran towards him to and leapt into the air successfully using his Elwind against him using the lift he got from it to catch Lucina. After she got back on the ground she ran back at Falcon using a flurry of rapid sword swings, while he was able to block most easily he got sent flying back with the last swing.

As he was pushed back Captain Falcon got a look at Lucina's sword, it almost looked like… _Nah, it couldn't be, could it? _He thought but immediately shook it off. Robin dashed towards the Smasher while charging his tome; after a while he released the lightning "Arcthunder!" he exclaimed as Falcon got trapped in the attack and Lucina took her chance and lunged herself at him with an upward slash. Captain Falcon went spiraling towards the sky and as he fell back down he landed back on one of the platforms.

He got back on his feet and jumped back down to give them both a Lightning Falcon Kick. When they were of guard he took his chance to grab and launch Robin one side of the Battlefield, then unleash a flurry of punches and kicks at Lucina; one kick strong launch her towards the other.

Starting to get winded she gets back up "What is this power?" she wondered getting back into position.

Captain Falcon walked towards her "You're not bad, but you'll need more than that in this place!" He called out to her with a smirk.

_This is definitely different from battling in Ylisse. But I can't let that distract me. Especially with everyone's support back home! _With new found confidence she looked at the veteran Smasher.

"For my father!" She said as she ran towards Falcon she swung her sword but he ducked out of the way and countered with a punch that she just barely dodged. Lucina tried to slash him again but CF back flipped out of the way.

_Let's end this!_ Lucina gave a cry as she gave a quick jab but Captain Falcon blocked and then kicked her sword out of her hands. _No! _Robin thought as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Falcon…!" CF started to say as he pulled a fiery hand back. "PUNCH!" He finished as he landed a punch on Lucina that sent her flying of the stage and hit the barrier causing some sort of explosion.

"LUCINA!" Robin cried out as his friend seemed to die right before his eyes.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Look." Captain Falcon told the tactician and pointed in front of him. Robin looked like he wanted to strangle the racer but then saw a light in front of him. As the light died down he was shocked to see Lucina, still intact but turned to a stone statue with a golden base on the bottom.

"H-How…?" Robin stuttered.

"The Damage Protection Spell. A lot of the Smashers have lethal weapons so this allows us to still feel pain but we're protected from any fatal injuries, so when we lose strength or sometimes get launched of the stage we get turned to trophies." CF explained

"But… is she alright? How do we change her back?" Robin said a little skeptical of such a thing.

"Don't worry, being a trophy doesn't hurt. It's like taking a nap; you'll just feel a little stiff afterwards. And to wake them up, simply touch the base. But you can't do that now."

Robin was about to ask why when the lift used some sort of laser to carry Lucina's trophy towards it and placed it inside. Suddenly the rules Sakurai explained earlier made sense _But he couldn't have told us this sooner?! Lucina was right; he is strange _Robin thought to himself.

"Now shall we continue?" Captain Falcon asked. Robin gave one more look to Lucina's trophy. He seemed like he was truthful, although worried about her, he needed to continue the match until one of them turns into a trophy. Tournament rules. _It's going to be alright _the tactician gave out a sigh as he advanced towards CF.

"Time to tip the scales!"

Robin started to slash Falcon with his Levin Sword and even though he was making contact, CF didn't look bothered. Instead he countered him with an uppercut and sent him up a few feet. As Robin came back down he decided to make contact with his signature move again. "Falcon PUNCH!"

The tactician was sent flying back and he was starting to get winded. One more decent hit and he'll probably turn into a trophy too. Then an idea hit him as Captain Falcon ran closer, he was learning this tome in case of an emergency and this definitely was an emergency.

"Nosferatu!"

Dark energy surrounded Captain Falcon as he felt his strength getting drained, while some of Robin's returned to him. It wasn't much but it was just enough to keep Robin going.

"Arcfire!" the Sheppard said as he unleashed flames at the racer and even though he managed to dodge Robin could tell he was getting tired. So he decided to charge up as much lightning as he can. Falcon tried to land a punch but luckily Robin got out of the way and that bought him enough time to fully charge.

"THORON!" Robin cried out as he let loose a powerful beam of lightning. The veteran Smasher didn't have enough time to dodge as the Thoron made contact and he shone a bright light. Just like Lucina a trophy of him was left in his place. Now with the battle over Robin fell to knees in exhaustion using his sword as a crutch. _That… was… rough… and it's only the beginning._

He got back up, walked to lift and picked up Lucina's trophy. He remembered what Captain Falcon said and touched the trophy's base. As the statue started to glow and the base disappeared, Lucina was revived looking a little scared as she looked around her surroundings. "What happened?! Did I just die?!" Lucina asked frantically.

Robin put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down "No Lucina, you didn't die. Apparently, this tournament doesn't allow death. Believe or not, you were turned into a trophy, like the captain over there." He explained as he gestured to CF's trophy.

"W-What?" Lucina glanced behind him to see Captain Falcon, but turned to stone and Link and Sakurai crossing the floating rocks to Battlefield.

"I think you went a little overboard Sakurai, you scared them half to death." Link said to Sakurai as he walked towards Falcon's trophy.

"Yes, I realize that. I apologize for not explaining more, we've never had this kind of reaction." Sakurai apologized as he revived Falcon.

Lucina was going to lash out at him saying some **really** unladylike words, but the look on his face was sincere. He wasn't a malicious; he was just of the jesting type.

"You are forgiven Mr. Sakurai, but please no more surprises like that." Lucina said to him.

_Too late…_ Link thought to himself. Sakurai made him promise not to tell them about "you-know-who" until they get to the mansion.

"Well, you two sure are something! You guys definitely proved yourselves as Smashers!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he brushed himself off.

"Thank you, sir." Both Sheppards said in unison.

"Now that the match is over, let's head over to Smash Mansion." Sakurai said as he got on the lift with the others following behind.

**Later…**

Lucina and Robin stared with sheer amazement at the enormous Smash Mansion. It was four stories high, with stone grey walls and a black roof that gave it a castle-like feel to it and with several stained-glass windows with, once again, the same circle and cross on the windows and doors. Robin made a mental note to ask the significance behind it later.

The five of them walked up to the front doors. Sakurai went up ahead to open them.

"Welcome to your new home you two." He said with a hit of pride in his voice as he opened them. The entrance alone had a sense of grandeur to it, the walls were a soft reddish brown color, the sunlight shone through the stained glass, and there was a huge staircase in the back of the entrance the split into two directions as it went up. On the wall between the split there seemed to be some sort of mural with a box on the bottom of it. Again that same circle was front and center, but it was surrounded by other smaller symbols like a mushroom, a star, an egg, a sword, a bow and arrow, etc.

"Welcome back!" a feminine voice called out from the top of the stairs. They look up to see a brunette with pointed ears and a short chubby man with a really thick moustache.

"Hello Zelda. Mario" Sakurai greeted him back as the five of them went up the staircase. "How-a was the battle?" Mario asked

"Awesome! These two really pack a punch!"Captain Falcon gestured to the newcomers behind him. The other two veterans went wide-eyed for a moment when they saw Lucina, but saw Link behind her putting a finger over his mouth, as if saying "don't tell" and then pointed a finger at Sakurai. Getting the message they turned to the Sheppards.

"Okie-dokie. Welcome to-a Smash Mansion, my name is-a Mario, one of the Original Twelve and this is Princess Zelda, Melee veteran." Mario said

"Pleasure to meet you both." Zelda greeted the two.

Robin and Lucina gave a light bow to the Hylian. "The pleasure is ours your highness." Robin said

"Oh, you don't have to do that. We don't follow hierarchy here, so everyone's equal." Zelda explained to the two of them and they nodded with understanding.

"Now, before we do anything else, did you two bring your invitations like the letter said?" Link said and Lucina and Robin held their invitations up.

"Good, now do you see this box with the opening in front of us? It's another tradition of ours that everyone places their invitations in here. When you do you'll be registered as a Smasher, if you're from a familiar world an already existing emblem on the mural will glow. If you're from a new world a brand new emblem will appear." Link explained as he stepped away from the box.

Robin placed his letter through the slot and a sword emblem started to glow. Lucina did the same with hers, with same results. "Master Hand already told us about that he has veteran from our home. Can we meet them?" Lucina asked hopefully.

"Of course! The three of them are on-a the third floor, probably in the-a screening room. It's down the-a hall on the left" Mario pointed upstairs. Lucina already ran upstairs with Robin close behind "Lucina! Wait for me!"

As the two left Zelda turned to Sakurai. "Sakurai, are you sure you thought this through?" She questioned.

"Zelda, this is the guy who brought to other Links besides me here. You ask that now?" Link answered flatly.

"Good point."

…

After a while the two Sheppards found a door that said screening room on it. As you can guess they were pretty excited. Robin opened the door to see few… bizarre characters. Some looked like normal people, some looked like animals with human posture and others… he wasn't even sure what they were. They were all sitting in a room that looked like a movie theatre with four screens on the wall. The odd bunches of spectators were chatting amongst themselves.

"Man, that new Smash Run never gets old! Fox and Lucas put up a good fight!" Sonic exclaimed

"Yeah! I knew Lady Palutena would win! With all those recovery moves the Climb contest was a breeze!" Pit added happy that his goddess won.

"Um… hello?" a new voice said. The audience stopped chatting as they saw new faces walk in. Ike stepped in front of the group to greet them.

"Hey, you must be the new guys. Name's Ike." Ike greeted as he extended a hand to Robin."A pleasure…!" As the tactitian shook it he caught a glimpse of Ike's sword. _Why does he have Priam's sword? Unless…_

"Wait is that the Ragnell?" Robin asked with a shocked look on his and Lucina's faces.

"How did you know what my sword's name was?"

"I knew that the Radiant Hero's sword was called the Ragnell. But you were supposed to be long dead!"

Everyone in the room shared shocked glances as Roy broke away from the group. "Wait, what do you mean dead? He's right here isn't he?"

"Wait aren't you Roy, the Young Lion of Pharae?" Lucina spoke up behind Robin. For some reason everyone gasped when seeing her.

"Uh… yes?" Roy answered _this is getting weird…_ he thought looking at Lucina oddly.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Lucina questioned as she looked around the room. _First the Radiant Hero and now the Lion of Pharae too? They had been dead for thousands of years! How are they here?! Who's next?!_

Before she could finish that thought four other individuals walked in. One of them made her heart stop. "Is that… the Hero King himself?" Lucina whispered under her breath

"Hero King? You mean me?" the one she was referring two questioned. _Isn't that my old suit?_

"Do you know her Marth?" Lucas asked him.

Lucina started shaking a little that was starting to make people nervous. "Are you ok?" Palutena asked.

Her only response was Lucina fainting.

"Someone get Dr. Mario!" Roy cried out as he and Robin kneel down beside her

"On it!" Fox said as he ran out the door.

Everyone was worried for the new girl but they all had one question

What the heck is going on?!

**Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	4. Explanations and Settling In

**Hooray for updates! Now to reply for reviews, first that Guest who reviewed, well like said many times I never played Fire Emblem but from what I seen it's much more complex than Legend of Zelda or Mario RPG. To Animal Addict, thanks for thinking highly of my story and yes it's hard to avoid shipping when it's everywhere. Even though I'm a very shippy person, for something like Smash Bros it just doesn't fit (unless they're from same franchise, you can probably guess which ones I'm talking about). And finally to Power Player, you have very interesting view of this it was almost what I was going for, you just made it better! Don't worry they'll meet some of the Smashers (both weird and "normal" and I use the term loosely) in this story and believe it or not you read my mind with Greninja. Speaking of which, when he's talking I always picture him talking like Japan from Hetalia, mostly because his tongue is in the way, so his "L's" sound like "R's". Just wanted to clear that up. Also I just realized I was spelling Shepherd wrong *squee*.**

**For being good sports you get this long chapter and virtual cookies!**

"Is she alright Doc?" Fox asked Dr. Mario in his infirmary in the basement with Lucina lying on one of the beds.

"Yes, she's alright she just fainted from shock and luckily she didn't hit her head that hard when she hit the floor." He explained to some of the other Smashers and Sakurai in the room. Robin gave a relieved sigh _Good… she's alright. _He thought but took another look at three certain other figures in the room. _ But this is unbelievable… three of the most legendary warriors in the history of our world thousands of years ago… are alive and well in this one, why? And how?_

"Hey what are doing?!" Sakurai exclaimed as he got dragged out of the room by Ike, with Roy and Marth close behind. The others thought this would be interesting (and funny) to watch so they followed and Robin figured they would want explanation so he came along too and closed the door behind him.

"Okay Sakurai, start talking." Marth demanded Sakurai with him Roy and Ike having stern looks on their faces.

"Well you see…." Sakurai sheepishly said. "Maybe I can explain." Robin spoke up. The other Smashers turned to him. "Hey, you're the one that came with her, um… what did you say your name was?" Ike asked him realizing with all the confusion he didn't really get a chance to introduce himself fully.

"My name is Robin and my friend here is Lucina."

"Ok Robin, explain to us why you thought Ike would've been dead, why did Lucina call me Hero King, how did she get my old attire and more importantly why does she look like a female me?!" Marth said with a raised voice. He didn't mean to but this whole situation was freaking him out a little.

"Yeah! Marth already looks girly enough!" Falco laughed which earned him a smack in the head from Fox( **NCIS style!**) and a glare from Marth. Since Melee it always bugged him that people mistook him for a girl, sure he explained it and people got passed that but some newcomers still make that mistake and he still got some teasing from others.

"Really? He doesn't look feminine to me." Robin stated to Falco. Marth gave him a surprised look and in his mind he was celebrating _FINNALLY! Someone gets it on the first try! _(**Yeah, I wanted to throw Marth a bone. I felt bad; everybody makes that mistake at least once, including me…**)

"Anyway, allow me to explain. Lucina and I come from a country called Ylisse but I believe in your time it was called Archanea." The tactician started to explain as Marth's eyes widened.

"Archanea… was your land too? How?" the Melee veteran said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Robin then explained his story about how he met Chrom and the Shepherds, the fight against Grima (and reluctantly about him being Grima's vessel), how Lucina and several of her friends came from the future and… well, how Lucina is related to Marth.

"Wait…she's my …descendent?" Marth stated but Robin could tell he felt weird saying it.

"Yes and I believe the reason she fainted was that she had always admired you from the stories. It's one of the reasons she disguised herself as you when we first met, she just… never thought she would actually meet you in person. Neither of us did." Robin explained while giving Sakurai a glare as he chuckled nervously.

"Yes, you see Super Smash Brothers doesn't just invite competitors from different worlds, but also from different timelines." Sakurai stated a little nervously.

"And trust me this isn't the first time. They're actually three Links in this group." Link said as he pointed to one of the Links who looked slightly younger.

"Young Link or Rinku as we call him." He said as Rinku waved casually at the newcomer. "And Toon Link." He said pointing to another Link that had cat eyes for some reason.

"Just call me Toon!" He greeted as he gave a small salute. Robin couldn't help but blink a little. "So… there is no trouble with messing with time like this?"

"We're proof that there is no problem right? Besides I did a lot of time traveling in my adventures and I learned that you really can't explain it and trying to only makes it worse." Rinku said nonchalantly.

"The three of us are actually different incarnations of the original Hero of Hyrule. And we're not the only ones, according to Master Hand they're actually at least a dozen Links, that we know of anyway." Toon added. The Shepherd couldn't help but look surprised until Ike decided to speak up.

"Okay I get that Marth is Lucina's um… lots of 'greats' grandfather, but how did you two know about me and Roy?"

"There had been tales of you two as well, in fact our friend Priam, claims to be your descendent Ike." Robin stated. Ike actually raised a brow at this "Really? Wait, so this means Marth and I are from similar times?"

"I will have to get back to you on that." Robin admitted.

"What about me? Have you met any descendent of mine, Robin?" Roy asked curiously

"Not to my knowledge, sorry." Robin said. The red head actually looked a little… disappointed? Suddenly Dr. Mario made his way out the door. "Lucina's starting to regain consciousness. You're allowed to come in but not a big crowd."

Robin went in along with Sakurai, Roy and Ike. They figured they would have some explaining to do. The Doc then turned to Marth "Don't take this the wrong way Marth but maybe its best you stayed outside for a bit. I heard Robin's story and I don't want her fainting on us again. I hope you don't mind."

"N-no, that's okay. Thank you Doctor." Marth said as Dr. Mario nodded his head and went back inside and closed the door. When the other Smashers that didn't go in left he couldn't help but sigh _Honestly, I'm not sure ready to talk to her just yet. It's all so… surreal. Now I know how Link felt._

Meanwhile in the infirmary Lucina started to wake up to see Robin through her blurry vision. "R-Robin?"

"Yes, Lucina, I'm here." He assured her. "I had the strangest dream, we were in a room with strange people, but among them were the Lion of Pharae, the Radiant Hero and even the Hero King…" Lucina trailed of as her vision adjusted to see two of the fore mentioned figures by her bedside waving at her sheepishly.

_Oh Naga…._

**Later that afternoon…**

"Dinner's ready!" Peach called out as she and the other Smashers that cooked which consisted of Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch and Snow (Wii Fit Trainer) stayed as far away from the door as possible.

_3,2,1_

"FOOOOOOD!" Kirby, Yoshi and Pac-Man yelled as they ran full speed in the dining room.

Peach giggled at the three biggest eaters in the mansion. "Right on cue!"

After a while the rest of the group were sitting in one of the dining room's many round tables or getting their food from a window connecting the dining room to the kitchen except for a certain two newcomers. They just looked around the room full of oddballs (the kept gawking at a pink puffball, a green lizard and a yellow sphere each taking enough food to feed fifty people) and felt awkward talking to anybody. For Lucina it was especially nerve-wracking talking to a certain someone.

"Anywhere you like to sit?" Robin asked braking her train of thought. "Can we just sit somewhere by ourselves?" Lucina almost whispered.

"Alright, I understand." He said as they got their food. At first he thought she would be excited to meet Marth but it looked like she was intimidated. _Well it's only the first day… it's a lot to take in._

So the two of them decided to sit at a free table in the corner. Unfortunately they weren't left alone for long.

"Is this table taken?" Asked a feminine voice. They looked up to see the green haired woman from before along with a boy with messy brown hair and wings with food it their hands.

"No… go ahead." Lucina said reluctantly. She wanted to be alone but didn't want to leave a bad first impression. They started to place their plates on the table and took their seats.

"May I have your attention please?" Sakurai's voice called out from the middle of the room. "Before we eat I would like you all to give our newcomers Robin and Lucina a warm welcome to our little group."

Everyone else gave them a few 'hellos' and 'welcomes'. Except the villains for obvious reasons and Mewtwo only gave them a silent nod. The two new Smashers gave them a wave and 'thank you' as well.

"I hope you treat them with the same dignity and respect that you all treat each other with. You may begin eating and try not to hurt them too badly!" He joked as he once again teleported out of the room. Kirby, Yoshi and Pac-Man started to chow down on their plates full of food mountains that very second.

"Is Mr. Sakurai always like this?" Robin asked the other Smashers sitting with him.

"Pretty much. But he's nothing compared to Crazy Hand." The angel kid replied.

"Crazy Hand?" Robin questioned

"Master Hand's brother. Both of them are in charge of SSB. Think Sakurai's personality times ten."

"That's a scary thought…" Lucina shuddered a little.

"I actually think he's pretty funny. By the way, I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light and fellow newcomer. This here is Pit, Brawl veteran and the captain of my guard." The woman introduced herself.

"This child commands an army?!" Lucina exclaimed a little shocked. Pit looked at her offended "Hey! I'm older than I look!"

"Pit… be nice. They're new to this place" Palutena scolded Pit albeit in a sweet tone that she knows Pit won't argue against. "Yes, Lady Palutena…" The two Shepherds chuckled a little at Pit's expense. The four of them ate in silence until near finishing but Palutena decided to break it.

"Soooooo, Lucina right?" Lucina nodded "Are you feeling ok now? You fainting in the screening room gave us quite a scare."

"Well yes…" Lucina said but the goddess didn't really buy it. "You don't sound alright, emotionally I mean. I heard from Roy that you're Marth's descendent, correct?" Palutena asked getting another nod from Lucina. She giggled a little making the other three give her a questioning stare.

"I see what's going on. Since you two are thousands of years apart you never expected to meet each other and now that you have its weird being in the same room together. Well that can be fixed." The goddess gets up from her chair, drags Lucina of from hers and walks right up to Marth who was picking up his empty plates.

"Hello Marth!" She greeted in a way that was almost "too" chipper.

"Yes Lady Palu-" Marth started to say but Palutena shoved Lucina in front of her.

"Here's your great granddaughter! Have fun!" She said as she teleported back to her table and waving back them. _Don't leave me here! _Lucina shouted mentally before she realized her ancestor was still there. Her face went red with nervousness.

"H-Hello…" She said in a shaky voice.

"Hello…" Marth replied unsurely.

Cue awkward silence…

"…"

"…"

"Well, goodbye!" Lucina she said as she turned to the door as quickly as possible

"Yeah…bye…."Marth said ready to high-tail it out of there too.

Palutena sighed at the scene "Well… that could've gone better."

"Ya think?" Pit agreed. Robin shook his head at both Palutena's failed attempt and at Marth and Lucina's failure to communicate. He left to join her outside the dining room to see her leaning on the wall by the door.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Not really… I have never felt more embarrassed." Lucina admitted but not really looking at him. The tactician just let out a sigh. "Hey you two." The Shepherds turned to see Sakurai standing before them

"Time to assign you to your rooms."

**That night…**

Robin walked to his assigned room, inside was a pretty spacious room for two people, with a private bathroom, some sort of box on a table that he wasn't sure what it was for (a computer) and his bags were unpacked on the floor. The room came with two beds with two bedside drawers… actually scratch that. One bed and a hammock.

"I wonder why that's in here." Robin asked himself

"Herro." Said an unknown voice behind him. Robin jumped and turned to see another strange being in the room. He looked like a tall blue frog with a yellow underbelly. The strangest thing about him was he had a very large tongue that wrapped around his face like a scarf.

"You must be my new roommate." The frog stated.

"I guess so… I'm Robin." He introduced himself with an outstretched hand.

"Greninja" the newly named Greninja shook his hand. Robin couldn't help but notice his hands were a little cold and slimy. "I hope you don't mind me asking but are you a frog?"

"Yes. Frog Pokémon to be precise."

"Pokémon?" He questioned

"In simprer terms, we are creatures with many different powers. You can read more about us in the ribrary if you rike since they are more of us riving here." Greninja explained as he got in his hammock. The tactician made a mental note to do that in the morning but now all he wants to see is a bed.

As Robin started to take off his robe, shoes and extra garments he noticed some sort of small painting by Greninja's bedside but it was much more detailed than any painting he's seen (photo on a picture frame). To his surprised it showed about over a dozen Greninja that looked exactly alike, except one who was all black with a deep red tongue-scarf, several people with varying ages, from elderly to children and several small light blue frogs with bubbles around their necks.

"That's my famiry." Greninja spoke up braking Robin's concentration. "Oh sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it's fine. My masters gave that to me before I reft." He said as he picked up the photo and handed it to Robin."Would you rike to know more?" Robin nodded.

"Back home, I rived in a remote are in the mountains of Karos. My masters raise Froakies, which are the rittre frogs on the bottom, with our hidden abirity Protean to give to worthy trainers or in some cases Professor Sycamore. But we are arso big targets for many thieves so they arrow some of the stronger Froakies to evolve into Greninjas as bodyguards to not only them but also the master's chirdren. I'm one of the strongest ones, second onry to my sensei, Keroro the brack Greninja you see there, so Master Hand invited me to this tournament to herp master my abirities even further." The ninja frog explained his story briefly to his roommate. Even though Robin didn't get some terms not to mentioned Greninja's accent was a little difficult to understand he was fascinated by the different culture.

"But you are all called 'Greninjas'? And why do you all look the same except for Keroro?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, Pokémon don't usuarry have their own names unress we are given one and Keroro looks different because he is a Shiny."

"A Shiny?"

"Shiny Pokémon are Pokémon born with different corors than usuar. But sadry that makes them bigger targets for poachers and thieves since they are very rare." Greninja answered.

"Interesting." The Shepherd said taking every bit of information in.

"Why thank you. Anyway you and Rucina start training tomorrow; I suggest you get some sreep." Greninja yawned as he got under the covers.

_He's right. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, might as well rest. Hopefully Lucina will too, considering today… _Robin thought as he lay down in his bed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

**Meanwhile…**

Lucina kept looking around for her room after leaving Robin when he found his. She stopped when she saw Marth and Roy head into another room down the hall. Marth caught a quick glance at her but then started to avoid eye contact and went inside. Roy turned to her and gave her an apologetic look before going in as well.

She sighed solemnly to herself and as she turned to see her room number to her left. She went to see another figure in the room. She was woman with shoulder length red hair, an orange shirt and black pants apparently she was having trouble getting this glowing circle of her back.

"Hi roomie! A little help please?" She said as she still tried to reach. Lucina went over, pulled on the circle and it popped off.

"Thanks! Sometimes the Power Pack is tricky to take off." She thanked.

"Power Pack?" Lucina said confused.

"I use it to help power my cannon in battle." The woman explained pointing at the arm gun on the dresser by her bed.

"Oh."

"Lucina right? Names Erin!" Erin said offering a handshake which Lucina returned. "Wow… you really are a spitting image of Marth!"

Lucina just mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I apologize, but I'm still not used to the idea that the Hero King, my ancestor, is still alive and living under the same roof as I am. And I am certain that I have not made a good impression by **fainting** in front of him" Lucina admitted. When Sakurai explained how it was possible, it dawned on her that she just embarrassed herself in front of him. And when Palutena pushed her in front of him at dinner she wanted to say more but her mind just shut itself down.

"Don't worry; I've known Marth since the second tournament. He's a really humble guy; he won't think less of you for that." Erin comforted.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a veteran here." Lucina replied

"Huh? Oh no I'm not a veteran, I'm a newcomer." The red head stated.

"But you just said-"

"Before becoming a Smasher me and my friends, Reggie and Satoru, worked with Sakurai making items and stages for the tourney. We got invited to join to represent the Mii Fighters Club. " Explained Erin.

"Mii Fighters Club?" Lucina repeated.

"There are small fighting areas all around Smash World where many others test their strength and it's been around WAY before SSB; in fact this tournament came to be because Mater Hand wanted a step up from the norm."

"Really now…" Lucina said.

"Yup! Well we better get to bed; you and Robin begin training tomorrow after breakfast. Oh and Lucina, a word of advice, many of the Smashers here have fighting techniques that may seem a little… weird, but once you learn to embrace the insanity its smooth sailing." Erin said as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Um… thank you?" Lucina replied to the odd advice. She went into her bag on her bed to look for her nightgown.

_Embrace the insanity? How does one do that?_

**About Sakurai let me clear something up, he's not the same Sakurai we know if you can probably tell, he's an OC based on him (mostly for his trollines) if you want an idea of how he looks here think about his Mii. Speaking of Miis, the Mii Fighters Satoru, Reggie and Erin look like those default Mii Brawler, Swordfighter and Gunner that you see in the menus of SSB4 and I got the names from the fanfic "The Smash Freshman" cuz I couldn't think of better names (go check that story out if you haven't already).Same goes for Wii Fit Trainer, couldn't think of anything for her and it will take me a while to come up with one for the male one (he's not a Smasher here, but he'll show up in the epilogue I have planned). By the way I have a question that's been bugging me for a while. Does anyone know why the game is called Super Smash Bros? Or what's the significance of that circle and cross? I may need it for a future chapter, if not I'll make something up.**

**Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask or critique? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	5. Early Morning Stories

**Another chapter! I apologize if there's not much in this one, the training will happen next chapter. I just wanted a little more interaction with Lucina and some other characters here, by the way Duck Hunt (or Mr. Peepers and Scott as they're called here) are Smashers here. I have a headcannon were they get invited in the order of their trailers, but since they already live in Smash World I made an exception. Just thought I get that out of the way. Also I didn't know Toon Link was older than Young Link, my knolwedge of Legend of Zelda's decent but compared to other games, I know very little, anyone like to help me out with that? PM me. By the way, Female Robin isn't in this story (or any of my Smash stories), that would be WAAAAAAY to with the show!**

It was almost six in the morning in Smash World. Even though breakfast wasn't until 7:30, the Smashers don't exactly have a schedule for waking up, so they're allowed to sleep in if they want to and most of them were still in bed, except Lucina.

She woke up twice during the night and every time she falls asleep, she woke up a few hours later. She hasn't slept that bad in a while since before Grima's defeat when she had those terrible nightmares, but that wasn't the thing keeping her awake this time. It was the thought that the one she admired the most besides her father was here.

So Lucina just sat on her bed watching Erin sleep and the sun slowly rising in the sky. Needless to say she was getting bored. _Well, I'm awake anyway. Maybe I can take this time to look around. That will probably calm my nerves at least a little…_ Lucina thought as she got out of bed quietly to put on her usual clothing (minus the cape and sword) and making sure to not wake her new roommate as she was out the door.

In the hallway she looked to her left to see the door that led to Marth and Roy's room. Letting out a sigh she went the other way to the main staircase, stopping by Robin's room. _He's probably not awake yet. I shouldn't disturb him._ So Lucina continued her way to the stairs.

She was down by entrance and the place was pretty quite (this was a rare occurrence, but she didn't know that). She was starting to wonder where to go, until she settled for a random direction. Lucina went into a room with several large couches and a box hanging on wall (TV) like in that screening room but slightly smaller. Beneath the box was a large fireplace with three small framed paintings on top of it (photos). Feeling curious, Lucina decided to take a look, the middle photo caught her attention, and it was of 22 individuals, one of them being Marth. She started to grip on the frame firmly _If Lord Marth was considered strong enough to be here, I as his descendent will make sure not to tarnish his name in this realm and with Naga as my witness I will not let him down!_

"Well howdy!" greeted a deep southern voice. Lucina jumped and turned to see no one but a dog with a duck on his back, she remembered seeing them at dinner. "Um… who said that?" she questioned herself as she put the picture frame back.

"Who else? Me!" the dog spoke to her and she couldn't help but yelp a little. "D-Did you just… talk?"

"Ya got that right missy! And so do I!" said the duck on his back in with the same accent but his voice was little nasally. Lucina went wide eyed with that too and the dog let out a teasing laugh at Lucina's expression. "I love it when the newbies make that face! Anyways, names Mr. Peepers and this little fella is my pal Scott." Mr. Peepers introduced as he got on his hind legs to shake her hand.

"Howdy!" Said Scott flying up to her to do the same. Lucina shook paw and wing with the two, but couldn't but feel weird with the scenario. " 'Mr. Peepers?' What's your first name then?" Lucina asked the hound in front of her.

"Oh, I don't have one. Back at my home town a neighbor's kid gave me that name when I was a pup. It kinda stuck, but ya'll can call me Peepers, everyone does." Explained Mr. Peepers. Lucina nodded at the dog "Very well Peepers, pardon my asking but are you Scott the pets of this group?"

The duo raised a brow at her. "Well, yes and no." Scott answered and Lucina just gave them a confused look. "You see Lucina, we're Sakurai's pets legally but we're also fellow new comin' tag team Smashers." The duck explained.

"You two are competitors? Together? Is that allowed?" Lucina questioned as the three of them sat on the couch.

"Bet your sweet eyes it is! They're other tag teams besides us here, ya see the criteria for bein' a Smasher is very… vast. There's no limitation to be one, at least not that we know of." Peepers replied. Lucina nodded her head at the information; it didn't really surprise her since this group invites competitors from different times as well.

"Speakin' of which sorry I didn't greet ya like any dog would, we were was in town gettin' these here cans from Isaiah, and when we got back everyone told us you were in the infirmary knocked out." Mr. Peepers apologized as he pulled out some sort of can from who-knows-where that said "Hogan's Alley" written on it to show her.

"Isaiah?"

"He's where a lot of us get the supplies and other goods from. Isaiah and that employee of his Nigel have worked alongside the Hands for quite some time. He runs a tradin' post in Tomodachi, which is the town near here. You'll probably meet him soon." Scott said to the swordswoman. _Good to know_ Lucina thought but couldn't help but help but notice Peepers looking like he wants to say something. "Is something wrong?" Lucina asked with concern.

"Well… since yer here now… I was kinda hopin' to give ya a good ol' fashioned greetin'. Like I do for everybody when they first get here." Peepers said giving his best puppy dog face. Lucina was confused on what he meant by "greeting" since he already said hi to her, but the puppy dog face was starting to melt her defenses a little. "Oh… alright. Why not?" Lucina replied as she suddenly got tackled by the dog as he licked her face.

"Oh remind me to greet yer friend Robin later! By the way, you taste pretty good!" Peepers said as he resumed licking and the funny thing is the usually serious Lucina was laughing happily. Scott was on the other end of the couch and just gave a shrug "Dogs."

**Later…**

Since it was still pretty early Lucina decided to resume her wandering but this time Mr. Peepers and Scott decided to join her, to show her around. They decided to go to the backyard (it was their favorite spot) to show her. The yard was pretty expansive, so much in fact that it almost looked like a park, they were even a few flower beds and benches here and there and a cobblestone pattern on the ground, if you had a bird's eye view it was of the Smash logo (**like in the 3DS version when you select the trophy hoard, that's what the place looks like, just with a few extra stuff**) and in the background there was a forest. To her surprise they were a few other Smashers either relaxing on the benches of doing other stuff.

"Yeah, some of these guys are early-birds too. Now go on hon', don't be shy, they won't bite. Much." Scott joked a little while Peepers gave him a scolding look "Scotty, be nice now. But he is right though, maybe you'll ease yer nerves by minglin' with the others. "

Lucina went slightly wide eyed "How did you-?"

"We dogs always know when somethin's buggin' a person. That's why we're such great companions!" Peepers almost bragged while Scott just rolled his eyes. Lucina smiled a little at the dog's enthusiasm so she might as well try and "mingle".

Lucina walked up to a woman in her early 20's doing some stretches, she had gray-black hair, a light blue tank top and black yoga pants. The strangest thing about her was her skin, it was completely white!

The woman noticed she had company and stopped stretching. "Oh hello." She said with a smile which Lucina returned.

"Hello. I'm sorry for interrupting your exercises." The Shepherd apologized.

"That's ok, I'm Snow." Replied Snow gesturing for a handshake.

"Lucina. I must admit your name certainly is…fitting." Lucina said hoping she didn't offend her. But Snow just giggled a little "Yeah, my folks weren't the most creative. What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd look around the mansion. What about you?"

"Oh I usually wake up around this time, to do some yoga before breakfast." Snow answered.

"Yoga?" The swordswoman asked unfamiliar with the term.

"It's an exercise I specialize in. Would you care to join me?" the trainer asked nicely. Lucina may not be familiar with this "yoga" thing, but she always liked learning new things. "Sure." The Duck Hunt duo walked towards them too "Mind if we join in too?" Mr. Peepers asked. Snow smiled at the two of them "Of course, the more the merrier."

**Half hour later…**

"Very impressive Lucina! You are quite good at this for a first timer." Snow complemented to the Shepherd to her right doing the Bridge pose with her before looking at the dog and duck to her left. "You guys are doing great too!"

"Yeah… T-Thanks!" Peepers replied with a strained voice and Scott looking like he's going to fall over any moment.

"So Miss Snow, what you do before joining this group?" Lucina asked while trying to stay in position.

"Well, I run a yoga studio with my brother in Tomodachi. It was the same routine for a while and it was fine but I wanted to something different so I joined the Mii Fighters Club. Even though you normally get to choose between being a Brawler, Swordfighter or Gunner sometimes people can use their own fighting style. So I made own out of yoga positions and other exercises; I even made a magic technique out of an exercise, to diversify it. Anyways I was in the club for about two years and because I was starting to make a name for myself, Master Hand invited me to SSB, to my surprise. I mean these guys have been fighting for much longer than me, I was beyond nervous on my first day" the trainer replied as she stood up into Warrior position along with others.

"Really? Please don't take this the wrong way, but why would they invite someone with little fighting experience?" Lucina said curiously. Mr. Peepers decided to speak up "Well that's the beauty of this tourney, they don't just invite people who are already strong, they invite those who have potential or wanna learn how to fight. Like I said earlier, their ain't no limit to be Smasher."

"What about you two? Scott mentioned that you were Mr. Sakurai's pets, but is that the only reason you two are here?"

"Well, no." Peepers began. "Back home there's this sport called Duck Hunt. But it's not like actual huntin' , ya see there's this weapon called a Zapper that has the ability to knock someone out without injurin' or killin' 'em. So the objective of the sport is to knock out as many ducks as you can with only three shots per duck and it's up to the dogs to find them. Our old owner Hiroshi was a vet at Duck Hunt, I was the best of the hounds and Scotty had the record for the longest time without getting' zapped!" As the dog said that Scott had a proud grin on his face. Snow and Lucina stopped exercising to listen to the story but the latter noticed something about what he said "You said 'old owner'. What happened to him?" the Shepherd asked

The Duck Hunt Duo adopted somewhat sad looks, especially Peepers so Scott decided to answer "Hiroshi passed away a few years ago… after that the two of us retired from Duck Hunt. It held to many memories."

Lucina looked away; she knew what it was like to lose someone dear to you "Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

"Nah it's fine sweetheart. We can't be sad 'bout it fer ever." Peepers said patting her back with a comforting paw. "Anyways, Sakurai was a family friend so in his will Hiroshi left us with him, since Tomodachi was close to home and all of his other relatives live on the other side of the country, it was a logical choice. We've been livin' here ever since and we wanted to join the Mii Fighters Club when we were lookin for somethin' to do but it wasn't easy to get in."

"Why?"

"They felt uncomfortable letting regular animals fight." Scott answered with a shrug "But we really wanted to join. So Sakurai taught us to talk and use a type of magic that replicates the Zapper. After some time we got accepted into the club and became pretty dang good at it."

"It's true; they showed me the ropes when I first joined." Snow added in. Lucina looked at her fellow Smashers. Now she was really interested to see them fight.

"We have a great record at the club and Master Hand wanted more Smash World reps for this tourney, so Sakurai put in good word for us. So now we're here!" Peepers gave Lucina a toothy grin in which she returned with a smile of her own. Suddenly her stomach growled making her blush with embarrassment

"Sounds like someone's hungry!" Scott teased which earned him another look from Mr. Peepers.

"Well they're probably done with the food by now, wanna get breakfast?" Snow asked as she got up.

"Sure." Lucina said getting up as well.

**Later…**

The four newcomers heading towards the dining area when Lucina saw Erin talking to Robin and… some sort of frog?

Erin caught a glimpse of her turned her head with a smile "Hey Lucina! Where did you go this morning?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and I didn't want to wake you." Lucina explained

"Oh that's okay. So I see you already made friends!" Erin commented with a grin.

"Yup! I like her!" Peepers added

"Of course you do! Dogs love everybody!" Scott replied back. Robin went slightly wide eyed when the talked but it wasn't much, his roommate's a frog, so yeah…

"Good morning Lucina." Robin said to Lucina

"Good morning Robin. I hope you slept better than I did." Lucina replied to her friend. Then the frog walked over to her, a little too closely. "Um… can I help you?"

"Just getting a read on you." He said as if that explained everything making her raise a brow. Robin chuckled awkwardly. "Lucina… this is my roommate Greninja."

"Herro." Greninja said to her with a casual wave.

"Hello…" Lucina replied _He sure is peculiar…_

"Breakfast is ready!" Called out Zelda in the kitchen.

Snow's eyed went wide for a moment "We might wanna move from the door!"

"Wait why?" Robin questioned and suddenly…

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Said three certain individuals running through the door and knocking over Robin.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked as she helped Robin up.

"Yeah… what was that?" Robin groaned

"Kirby, Yoshi and Pac-Man. Those three have biggest appetites in the mansion, so they have a tendency to do that." Erin answered.

The Shepherds turned to see those same individuals that took large mountains of food back at dinner. The two of have same thought.

_This place got more interesting…. And more weird._

**Hope you liked it! Like I said the training will start next chapter, I promise! Anyway anybody got an idea for a name for the male Wii Fit Trainer? He won't show until the epilogue but I wanna have something by then. Hope you like the back stories I gave Snow and the Duck Hunt duo. I just thought I give them something interesting. Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!.**


	6. Training

**This is kinda a short chapter, think of it going hand in hand with chapter 5. Oh and next one will feature my OC's mentioned last time, Isaiah, Nigel and another character that wasn't mentioned. So keep a look out!**

Robin and Lucina were waiting by the same cliff that was the gateway to Battlefield. They were told at breakfast (After Robin got Mr. Peepers' "greeting") to wait for the veteran Smasher to show up for their training at the canyon.

"Okay you two…" said a voice behind them. They turned to see none other than Roy lifting a crate and several capsules along with what looked like R.O.B. 83, except instead of all grey it had a white body with red arms, using a laser to lift some other boxes.

"Time for your first day of training! We veterans take turns training the rookies on the tourney's inner workings so I'll be your instructor for today." Roy said with a smile. The two Shepherds smiled back but on the inside they were nervous, they are training with one of the long dead heroes of their world, so it was only natural.

"Alright let's head to the elevator." Roy said but paused when he saw the confused looks on their faces. The swordsman sighed and pointed to his left "That thing over there"

They turned to see some sort of large see-through tube sticking out of the ground "Oh…" They both said in unison. Roy chuckled to himself "Yeah, Marth and I had that same look on our first day. Ah, memories…" Roy mused to himself but the he saw Lucina flinch a little when mentioning Marth. He sighed to himself _Just like Marth when I tried talking about her to him. Well I guess that proves their related…_

"By the way. This is R.O.B. 1, a Brawl veteran." Roy gestured to the robot beside him.

"**Greetings.**" He greeted in the same monotone voice as the R.O.B. 83, but he had a deeper tone.

"Hello." The two waved back.

"Well, follow me." Roy said walking towards the elevator as the others walked behind. He pushed a button that made the doors open and as he and R.O.B. went inside the other two just stood there.

"Come on in, it won't bite." He assured. At that Lucina and Robin went in and the door closed behind them. But no one noticed the pair of beady, purple eyes watching them from behind a rock.

Inside the elevator, Roy pressed a button and the elevator started to go down. He noticed the somewhat scared looks on their faces "Don't worry; this is what elevators are for. It's just taking us down to the canyon."

They seemed to calm down at that and they started to look at the scenery. When they were on the ground the door in front of them opened and they all came out.

"Welcome to Fighter's Canyon! We're a lot of us start training on our first day. Or we just want to have alone time." Roy joked as he set the crate and capsules down as R.O.B. did the same with his cargo.

"What are those boxes for?" Robin asked.

"First half of training." He answered as he opened one box to reveal a multitude of bizarre objects.

"**Super Smash Bros. is a unique tournament where you're not only tested for your strength but also for how well you can keep a level head at something random. This tourney and this whole world in general thrives on organized chaos.**" R.O.B. explained

As the robot said that Lucina thought back to Erin's advice to 'embrace the insanity', thinking this was probably what she meant, started to pay even more attention.

"You see in some matches these items will appear on their own or in these containers. Sometimes these things can help turn the tide in a match, they can be an extra weapon, heal your energy, power you up, etc." Roy relayed to the newcomers as they looked in the box. Lucina couldn't help but raise a brow.

"I mean no offense but some of these 'weapons' look… ridiculous." The swordswoman admitted.

"True. But don't underestimate them; some of them are incredibly strong. And they also give us a sample of the other worlds that this tourney represents."

"Really?" Robin said

"Yup. Sakurai, Reggie, Satoru and Erin have made replicas of some weapons from various worlds and threw in a few other items unique to Smash World. Like one of the classics, the Bumper." Roy replied as he pulled out a pinkish metal circle with the Smash logo in the middle. He tossed it and it somehow stayed suspended in the air. R.O.B. rolled towards it and he was sent flying back when he touched the surrounding metal.

"**As I have demonstrated, the Bumper will send whoever touches it back.**" the robot explained as he stood back up.

"But the drawback is it affects everybody, even the person who threw it." Roy said as he ran towards the Bumper only to get knocked back.

"**Another classic item is the Home-Run Bat.**" R.O.B. said as he pulled out a black metallic baseball bat with yellow rings on the side.

"What does that do?" Lucina asked looking perplexed at the foreign object.

"**This**" R.O.B. answered simply as he wound up the bat and the rings started to glow and he swung it at Roy, sending him flying towards a far away cliff. Lucina and Robin with R.O.B. flying over head hurriedly ran towards him hoping that he's alright. Fortunately Roy seemed fine, albeit little dazed.

"And that's why the Home-Run Bat is one of the most feared items in the tourney." He said with a smile as he brushed the dirt off himself. The newcomers looked in awe of him being launched into a wall and not only look ok but seem to be in a good mood.

"How are you not injured Roy? You were just sent flying towards a mountain!" Robin exclaimed

"Damage Protection Spell, it covers all of the Smash Mansion's property, including Fighter's Canyon." Roy explained as they went back to the items. The tactician nodded at the answer, remembering the entry match with Captain Falcon.

"Allow me to demonstrate a transforming item, the ones that raise your stats during a match." Roy said as he looked through the box to look for one "Aha! This will do!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a yellow headband with bunny ears. The Shepherds gave Roy a 'you've got to be joking…' look.

"Yeah I know the Bunny Hood looks silly. But bear with me." Roy chuckled as he put the headband on and it glowed faintly for a few seconds. "Ok, one of you two. Attack me! Don't be shy."

The two of them gave glances at each other before shrugging. Lucina made the first move attempting for a stab. The redhead didn't budge until he ran at the last split second with incredible speed.

"What?!" Lucina exclaimed at what just happened.

"Over here!"

Robin jumped to see the veteran Smasher right behind him. "How did you-?"

"That's the Bunny Hood's power. It makes you go super fast. And it also…" Roy explained as he jumped really high into the air.

"Makes you jump higher!" He yelled as he came back down. "But remember the hood's effects along with the other items effects are only temporary, so make it count."

Lucina and Robin nodded. The princess looked it the box and saw a small cup (about as big as a shot glass) with a glowing red liquid. "What's that?" She questioned as she took the cup out.

"Oh that's Super Spicy Curry. Made fresh yesterday, would like to try it?" Roy said almost daring her. She took a wiff of the curry, it smelled delicious, albeit strong. _Hmm… it smells fine. How spicy could it be?_

She drank the curry and suddenly her face went red, her eyes started to water and flames came out of her mouth.

"IT BUUUUUUUUUURNNSSS!"

**Meanwhile…**

Marth and Lucario came out the teleporter room after a practice match while Ike was waiting for them by the door. "Hey Ike where did Roy go?" Marth questioned noticing his roommate was no longer there.

"Sakurai told him to train Robin and Lucina today." Ike answered.

"Oh…" Marth replied quitetly. "Still uncomfortable, huh?" Ike more confirming than asking.

"Yeah… not just the whole descendent thing, but it seems that she thinks highly of me."

"And this is a problem because…" the mercenary asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just nervous that she'll be disappointed in me."

Lucario came up to him "I wouldn't worry about it, my friend. You're a good fighter and a good person, if two just talk to one another; I bet you will be just fine." Lucario comforted but suddenly felt a very faint pang of aura. He's been feeling that a lot lately, since Greninja first got here, he's been sensing an unfamiliar aura wandering around the mansion. But every time he gets close to it, it vanishes. And he knows it's not his sensors messing with him because Smashers have been saying that some of their stuff has been disappearing.

"I'll see you two later." The aura Pokemon said walking out.

"Something wrong?" Marth asked.

"Just something I've been looking for." He answered simply.

**Back at the canyon…**

"SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!"

Lucina just watched a very bizarre scene of Robin going completely berserk with the Hammer. She turned to Roy with a questioning look.

"Yeah… that's the glitch with Hammer. It makes whoever holds it, well… a little crazy." He replied nervously.

"A 'little' crazy?" Lucina said baffeled.

"And Sakurai never bothered to change it because he finds it 'funny'" Roy said putting air quotes on "funny".

The Hammers head popped of the stick and Robin was back to normal "What just happened?"

"**You were under the Hammer's effects.**" R.O.B. explained to him.

"If you thought the Hammer was powerful, the Golden Hammer is even more so" Roy said taking the Golden Hammer out of its pedestal. Lucina flinched.

"Don't worry, this one doesn't make you nuts. But there is little something you should know" Roy looked like he was going to bash her head. Lucina braced herself but when the Hammer made contact, it squeaked.

"Huh?"

"Sometimes you get the Squeaky Golden Hammer, they're totally useless." He said.

Lucina gave him a punch in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"That's for scaring me!" She scolded but froze when she realized what she did. "I am so sorry! I didn't-! I just!"

"Whoa calm down! It's fine! No need to get worked up, we're friends here." Roy comforted. Lucina let out a sigh. Roy was actually a really casual individual, so some of her fears were cast aside.

"Well since we've gone through the items lets head back to the Mansion. For the next part of training. History."

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed I just couldn't wait to get this chapter out. Like the ending suggests you will get a little history lesson! I thank those reviewers who gave me ideas! Oh and guess what the little stowaway is and you get a shout out! Here's a hint: it's a Pokemon. **

**Like what you see? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	7. Smash History

**Longest. Chapter. EVER! Hope you guys** **enjoy!**

**Oh and for Fier66: Um… didn't you notice Mewtwo in chapters 2 and 4? In my Smash stories no one gets cut! Don't worry I left more clues in this chapter. So keep trying people!**

Palutena wandered around the halls. Apparently she had something on her mind. _I think I left a bad impression on Lucina at dinner. I was trying to help, but I think I pushed her too soon. Maybe I could do something to make it up to her…_

She looked around and spotted the kitchen. "That might work!" The goddess said in a giddy voice. As she went through the door, by the corner of her eye she spots a little ball of grey fur walk out. "What the-?"

Palutena turned around back out the door only to see nothing there. "What was that? Oh well, back to business!" and she ducked back in the kitchen. The small intruder with a strawberry Poke Puff in its hands walked out the front door.

**On the second floor…**

"Crud, it got away again." Lucario said to himself. He was on his way to the ground floor to where the unfamiliar aura was, but he got as far as the second floor before the aura disappeared again.

"How amusing, the Aura Pokémon losing track of an aura." Teased a certain clone around the corner.

"Hello Mewtwo…" Lucario acknowledged "I supposed you sense it too?"

"Yes, and not only that, it's another Psychic Pokémon. We have ways to make ourselves hidden, but this one's really young, it probably doesn't realize it's doing it." Mewtwo explained.

"That explains how it keeps disappearing."

"It arso exprains the things it takes. Onry food, Mr. Peepers' squeaky toys and smarr random objects." Greninja said popping out of nowhere again. Anyone else would've been startled but these two more experienced with surprises. If his tongue wasn't in the way, you could see Greninja pouting. "You two are no fun…"

"Hmph, some bodyguard you are. You should've been able to detect an unfamiliar presence. You're lucky this stowaway **you** brought over isn't a threat." Mewtwo glared at the frog. Greninja gave him a death glare of his own "I might be a ninja, but that doesn't mean I know everything. Besides I'm stirr getting to know everybody in this mansion, so they arr feer unfamiriar to me." Lucario got between them before things got ugly.

"Break it up, you two. We can't do anything about it know, the three of us will be prepared for next time it shows up, but we can't do that if we're at each other's throats. Can I count on you two?"

"Fine." Greninja mumbled

"I make no promises." Mewtwo answered as he teleported away.

The Aura Pokémon let out a sigh as Greninja turned to him. "He doesn't rike me, does he?"

"No… it's not you. Mewtwo's always had a tendency to look down on others. But according to the Smashers that came before me he's much calmer now than when he first got here.

**Meanwhile…**

Roy and R.O.B. took the newcomers back to the mansion for the next (and the least crazy) part of training.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked Roy as they headed towards a separate staircase that leads to the basement.

"The Trophy Room." He answered.

"Trophy Room?" Lucina repeated.

"**It's where we keep all of our records of every fighter in the mansion. Along with the history of the past three tournaments.**" R.O.B. explained.

This got their attention. They were only here for two days, but from what they've seen, this place is logic thrown out the window. Actually… more like logic shot out of a canon. So learning more about this world and the fighters would be a big help.

They reached the mansion's large basement. It had to be big enough to store some of the Smasher's vehicles (Like Samus' ship, Wario's motorcycle, Kirby's Warp Star, etc.) and several Smash Buses, one of which R.O.B. 83 was making repairs to one bus where the front of it looked crashed, along with another figure. It was pretty tall, around 6 foot 3, covered in orange metal and a green visor. Robin and Lucina thought it was another one of these 'robot' things.

"Hey Samus! And you too 83." Roy greeted.

"**Greetings.**" 83 said waving at them and Samus gave a nod.

Roy turned back to the newcomers "You've already met 83, and this is Samus Aran, another one of Original Twelve."

"A pleasure." The armored individual spoke in a gruff yet feminine voice and took off its helmet, leaving the Shepherds jaw dropped to see a woman's face with long blond hair tied in a high ponytail. She arched a brow at the two of them.

"Guys… stop staring." Roy whispered to the still shocked duo waking them from their stupor.

"Oh! We're so sorry! We didn't mean-! It was hard to tell-!" They both stammered out in unison but the bounty hunter just waved it off.

"Forget about it. I get those looks a lot once I take the suit off. It's actually kind of funny."

"Why were you in your Power Suit anyway? You only put it on during matches." The Melee veteran asked. "I was helping 83 fix this bus. I was using my to find the parts of this bus that needs fixing."

"**Someone snuck into the bus and crashed it into the wall. We have reason to believe it is an unregistered individual.**" 83 explained.

"What makes you think that?" Questioned Roy.

"Because of this." Samus said motioning to look inside the bus. They looked through the window to see a whole bunch of random stuff, ranging from dog toys to socks.

"So that's where everything's disappearing too! But who would want take all this?" Roy exclaimed looking through the window.

"**Our only clues are these hairs. And they don't belong to anyone in the mansion.**" 83 said as he opened a slot in his chest revealing a few small strands of grey hair.

"Lucario has been saying that there's probably a stowaway in the here. We're gonna show these to him, once we finish with the bus. Luckily we called Isaiah earlier for replacement parts." Samus explained. Lucina remembered the name "Isaiah" from Mr. Peepers and actually looking forward to meet this person who works closely with the group.

"Well enough about us. What are you guys doing?" the veteran Smasher asked.

"We're going to the Trophy Room to teach these two the history behind this group." Roy answered. Samus adopted a look of nostalgia and a small smile on her face. "Hey, mind if I join you? Since I've been here since day 1 I can tell them more details of the original tournament."

"Sure. The more the merrier." Roy said.

"You can take a break 83 and bring those hairs to Lucario while you're at it." Samus said to the grey robot. "**Acknowledged."** 83 said as he rolled away.

**Later…**

Now joined by Samus, the five of headed towards the elevator that takes them bellow the basement.

"Well, here we are…" Roy said as the elevator doors opened. "The Trophy Room."

They looked around the large space with nearly fifty trophies on glowing platforms. Robin noticed that the trophies looked like they were separated into four sections and that the trophies had color and were slightly smaller than when Lucina and Captain Falcon turned into trophies.

"Incredible…" Lucina whispered in awe.

"Isn't it? These trophies hold brief information on all of us and they're all separated into sections depending on the tournaments." Said Samus, who was now in her Zero Suit.

"But they do more than that. They can make copies of us for training matches when we want to improve on a certain skill." Roy continued. Robin looked at him wide eyed. "They can do that? How?"

"You see those glowing platforms? They analyze the trophy and if we command it to, they make training copies of us called Amiibos for practice and the more experienced we get, the more experience they get." Samus explained further.

"Wow…"

"Amazing…"

"Shall we…" Roy said walking ahead. The rest followed him towards one section. Lucina and Robin recognized some of these figures, like Captain Falcon, Link, Samus (in her Power Suit) and Mario. The rest they recognized from last night's dinner and breakfast this morning, but they didn't know their names.

"**This is the section for the first tournament. So these trophies are all of the Original Twelve.**" R.O.B. said to the newcomers.

"Erin told me that this group came to be when Master Hand wanted a step further from the Mii Fighters Club. Is that true?" Lucina asked

"More or less…" Samus started. Lucina gave her a questioning look. "Let me explain. Mater Hand is not only our boss here, but he also created Smash World in its entirety. He said he also had a small hand, no pun intended, in creating all of our worlds as well. But he spends most of his time on Smash World, so he left the rest of the dimensions to form on their own. The Mii Fighters Club has been around for a long time, as a sport, to fight not to kill each other but to form bonds, it was the Hands' pride and joy. But over time, they fell out of popularity, feeling disappointed, Master Hand decided to leave Smash World to see what become of some of the other worlds. As you can expect, he came across our worlds. But along the way he corrupted by the Swarm."

"The…Swarm?" Robin repeated.

"The Swarm is leftover dark matter from all dimensions. It's not evil, it just warps the mind. He was unable to fight it since he was out of Smash World; you see if any god leaves its respected dimension their power drops significantly. It fed on his desire to save the Mii Fighters Club from becoming nothing more than memory. So he went back and along with Sakurai's help, who didn't know what happened to his long time friend, to help bring forth this tournament. But Crazy Hand was catching on, so the Swarm trapped him far underground. Afterwards, he invited the twelve of us to compete; it was strange at first, getting used to each other, especially for me…" Samus trailed off.

"Why Miss Aran?" Lucina asked.

"Well… I wasn't exactly the nicest to these guys. They were so willing to trust on another so quickly, but I wasn't. I mostly work alone; I wasn't exactly ready to make friends just yet. Even when they tried I just gave them the cold shoulder, some even got scared of me. Except for Pikachu here, he was…persistent." She said gesturing to the little mouse Pokémon's trophy.

"One day, there was an accident with the Polygons, these robots we had before we used Amiibos, making them go out of control. Since I was still recovering from a match, I didn't stand a chance with so many of them. Until the others showed up, they defended me and considered me a friend even though I treated them like dirt. It touched me…" Samus remembered that moment fondly. It was first time in a long time she had friends, and even though they drive her nuts at times she always looks forward to seeing them. The newcomers looked at their senior Smasher with respect; this woman says she works alone (for reasons deeper than she let on, but they didn't push it) form bonds with people of different worlds.

"Anyways, sometime later, after Mario won the tournament, Master Hand turned on us saying we had to fight for him forever, to everyone's surprise. Sakurai tried to reason with him but the Swarm was too in control. So the twelve of us fought him but after we got him tired enough the Swarm broke free from the glove and trapped us inside a form we called Master Fortress. We broke free, but only to fight even more forms, Giant, Beast, Edges and Shadow. Luckily each form was weaker than the last but the battle dragged on forever. Eventually we did destroy the Swarm, but Master Hand was nothing more than a core, nearly drained. He explained that the Swarm took over his actions, making him see us as nothing more than his toys and felt awful dragging us to Smash World. Sure we were mad about being tricked but at the same time we were glad to make all these new friends. As a thank you Master Hand gave us these magic badges to come back here whenever we want and we've been close ever since." Samus explained as she held up a glass badge with the logo on it.

"That was quite the story. Never thought it started that way." Robin spoke in genuine awe. Roy put a hand on his shoulder. "Well there's more after that story. Next is the Melee section."

"Melee?" Lucina repeated. "That's what people nicknamed the second tourney." Roy answered. They went over to the next section of trophies. The figures they recognized were Zelda, Rinku and Dr. Mario.

"Here's my trophy! What do you think?" Roy said mimicking his trophy's pose. Robin chuckled "Very lifelike."

Lucina was staring intently on Marth's trophy next to Roy's. She sighed to herself and gripped her sword firmly, but her concentration broke when she heard Roy clear his throat. "Hey, wanna here the story of the Melee tournament?"

"Oh… Yes, please." Lucina said apologetically.

"Well barely a year passed since the first tourney, but thanks to the publicity it got and the fact that the Original Twelve saved their god, it's popularity shot up and the Mii Fighters Club rose back to fame as well, Master Hand decided to do a second one. Crazy Hand joined too, the Swarm was destroyed he was set free. They not only invited the originals back but they made it twice as big as the last." Roy explained then Samus took over.

"While the Hands were away Sakurai was left in charge and we worked maintenance until the new guys got here. Imagine the look on Link's face we brought Zelda and more importantly Rinku. But what was more shocking is that Crazy Hand started to invite villains to the tournament."

Robin and Lucina looked at her in disbelief. "W-Why whould he do that?!" The both asked in a raised voice. Samus just shrugged "He thought it would make the competition 'interesting', and he also wanted to see how the people who saved his brother fight."

"But… how can you live in the same roof as villains? Have they not tried anything to harm you all?" Lucina asked incredulous of such a thing.

"Luckily this world keeps them on a very short leash. And whether they admit or not, they've grown to love this place too. Anyways, Melee started the whole trophy motife and a new tradition for the winner, to fight both the Hands in a battle. You win and the money you earned by winning you earned during past matches doubles." Samus continued.

"Wait, you get paid?" Robin asked

"Yup. The harder the match is, the more money we earn and it does pay well." Roy answered.

"Well time for the Brawl section" Samus spoke up already heading towards the next dozen of trophies.

They recognized the R.O.B., Pit and Ike trophies. But they noticed another trophy of Samus, but this time in her Zero Suit. "Why do you have two trophies?" Robin asked the bounty hunter.

"It depends on which suit I'm wearing. I attack differently with each one." She said.

"Oh."

"**The Brawl tournament was a special tournament, because the Hands traveled to even further dimensions that they have ever gone to recruit Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog.**" R.O.B. said gesturing to their trophies. "**And it's also the time the Smasher's found me.**"

"Found you?" Lucina asked the robot.

"We found R.O.B. broken down on one of the floating islands over Fighter's Canyon. So we brought back here, fixed him up and made him a helper robot. But overtime he got interesting in fighting, so we reprogrammed for combat and he became a Smasher." Samus explained.

"**And since I was the first R.O.B. to be built, the rest of my kind found me here to cheer me on. All R.O.B. units can track the lead unit if it is active. So when I was activated again, they all flew over to see if it was true. It is also why R.O.B. 83 is here, he wanted to stay since he was a rental before becoming a permanent helper.**" R.O.B. continued further.

The two newcomers nodded at all the information given to them. It was all very enlightening.

"Now here's the newcomers section, it's not finished yet but I thought you would like to see your trophies." Roy spoke heading towards the final section. The Shepherds recognized their roommates' trophies along, with Palutena, Snow and the Duck Hunt duo. Then they stopped to see their trophies, they were so detailed it was scary.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why is this group called Super Smash Brothers? And what's the significance of this symbol?"

Roy smiled at him "Glad you asked. The groups is called that because we are all capable fighters, no matter what our reasons, to fight for fun. And because of this place no matter what our background is, we stand by one another as brothers in arms."

Samus made her cue "And this circle is the symbol of this world. No matter how many worlds they are, we always meet in one location together."

The Shepards couldn't help but smile at the answers.

When suddenly…

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that?!" Robin exclaimed

"It came from upstairs! Let's go!" Samus shouted as she ran off as the others close in behind.

**Ground floor…**

The five of them came upstairs to see smoke coming out from the kitchen. _Please don't tell me it's who I think it is…. _Samus thought to herself. When they got into the kitchen, they saw smoke coming from the oven and a certain goddess covered in food bits.

"Hehehe…. Hey guys…." Palutena greeted sheepishly.

"Lady Palutena? What happened in here?" Lucina asked looking around. "Well I felt bad for putting you in that awkward situation with Marth, so I thought I'd make you some lunch as an apology." Palutena replied.

Roy suddenly looked up "Is that it on the ceiling?"

"That was the first try…" Palutena said with a pout.

Samus just let out a sigh and walked up to her "Palutena, how many time have we told you're not allowed in the kitchen without supervision…."

"Hey I'm a better cook than the first time!"

Robin whispered to Roy "What happened the first time?"

"Pit told us that when she first tried to cook, the vegetables came to life and tried to kill her." Roy said bluntly. The newcomers looked at him like he grew a second head.

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously."

They looked at their fellow newcomer. She was supposed to be a goddess?

"Well let's clean this place up. And since we're here anyway we might as well eat something." Roy said when suddenly the doughy stuff that was on the ceiling came down on his face.

Samus just turned to Palutena. "Let me guess… you were making pizza."

Palutena just smiled.

**Later…**

The Smashers were eating at the dining room finishing their lunch. Unlike breakfast and dinner, the Smashers can eat lunch whenever they want, so the dining room was pretty empty. The R.O.B.s left earlier since they don't eat.

"Again, I'm really sorry about last night Lucina. I should've known you weren't ready…" Palutena said resuming her apology. Lucina wanted to be mad at her but she knew that she was just trying to help.

"It's alright Lady Palutena. You're heart was in the right place." She said to her. Palutena gave her big grin when suddenly a noise ran through the mansion.

"What was that?" Lucina questioned.

"Just the doorbell. Must be Isaiah with the parts." Samus said getting up from her chair. Lucina and Robin got up to join her to meet him.

Samus went to the front doors to open them. Before them stood a figure just a few inches taller than Samus, wearing a black trench coat and hid its face behind a fedora.

"Hey Isaiah. You got the parts I ordered?" Samus said to him. Isaiah just laughed deeply "Must you doubt me Samus?" he said as he took of his fedora to reveal a Doberman's head with his left ear looked like it had a chunk bitten off and small scar across his snout. Lucina and Robin went wide eyed at his appearance. Isaiah gave her an amused look. "Judging by the look on your faces I'm guessing you're newcomers."

"Uh yes sir." They said in unison.

"Name's Isaiah Dober. Pleased to meet ya!"

"I'm Robin and this is Lucina. We just arrived yesterday." The tactician introduced. Isaiah looked at Lucina for a moment. "Something tells you're related to that Marth fellow, am I right?"

"Yes…" Lucina said looking down. Isaiah noticed this so he decided to change the subject. "Okay Samus I need you to sign for the parts." He said pulling out a clipboard and handing it to her.

"Of course. How much are they worth?" Samus asked while signing.

"450 Smash Credits."

"Yikes… Good thing I saved up from my matches." She said handing the clipboard back to him.

"Thank you. NIGEL! MERCEDES! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!" Isaiah shouted behind him and two figures came running out from the truck. One was anthropomorphic snow leopard wearing a leather jacket, jeans and goggles. The other was twenty year old human girl with tan skin, black curly hair that passes her shoulders, wearing a blue shirt, black pants and light blue square glasses.

"Yes boss!" They both stammered to the dog man.

"Hey Nigel." Samus waved to the snow leopard. "Hey Samus! Who are these two next to you?"

"Oh this is Lucina and Robin. They just joined yesterday." She answered.

"Hey welcome! I'm Nigel Uncia. I've worked for the big dog here since high school and don't worry he's not that scary." Nigel greeted which earned him a growl from Isaiah and he ran off to the truck. Samus then turned to the unfamiliar girl.

"I don't believe we met. What's your name?"

"I'm Mercedes. I just moved here and let me just say it's an honor to meet the Smashers in person! You guys are so awesome!" She said in a very giddy voice.

"Aw, you're just saying that because it's completely true." Samus somewhat bragged a little. Nigel came back with a box full of stuff. "She just started working for me, so I thought why not show our best customers?"

As they were talking no one noticed the little intruder hopping into the back of the truck.

"Well Samus, love to stay and chat but we gotta get back to work. See ya later and nice meeting you two!" Isaiah said as he and his employees headed back to the truck.

"Ok now that that's out of the way Roy needs to get back to your last part of today training." Samus said turning back to the newcomers.

"Which is…?"

"Special Items."

**Phew… that took all weekend to finish but I did it! I hope you like my OC's and my take on Smash history. By the way I put Master Core earlier to give the first tourney a little more weight, hope you don't mind (yes I'm in that "Master Core is an absolute PAIN to fight!" band waggon). Also if you didn't notice even thought I took a few things from Subspace Emissary, I decided not to go with the story, it was just too confusing, again hope you don't mind. And I had to make a reference to Palutena's Revolting Dinner, I love that short! (and if Smash Bros. just do shorts like those I'll be a happy camper, am I right?)**

**Like this chapter? Anything you want to ask? Anything you want to see happen? Comment below and let me know! See ya! And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Special Items and Roy's Advice

**Beware! Moments of fluff and cuteness ahead! If you're allergic to adorableness leave now! Not only you'll be introduced to another Smash resident, you'll finally meet the little stowaway! Also special thanks to ihateyaoi606 and Twilight Joltik for helping me with Fire Emblem facts, they really helped. Also there's this Guest that asks me if there's going to be an OC who's Roy's descendent since he has nobody, well I'll think about using that, but someone else will have to PM me an OC since I very little knowledge of FE, if I like it I'll probably include him/her in the epilogue I have planned (but that's still a big IF). By the way if anyone wants an idea of what Fighter's Canyon looks like think of that place in Mega Man's and Bowser Jr.'s trailers (and possibly Greninja's).Enjoy!**

Isaiah drove back to his trading post in Tomodachi after the delivery at Smash Mansion. He, Nigel and Mercedes got off the truck "Ok you two unload those ropes in the truck and put them back in the shop." Isaiah said to them as he took out a electronic cigarette and lit it up.

"Got it boss!" his employees said in unison.

Nigel hoped in the back first but then spotted something. Isaiah and Mercedes heard a really girly scream and then saw the snow leopard jumped back out of the truck looking terrified.

"What's gotten into you?" Mercedes asked with a smirk. Nigel simply pointed to the back of the truck with a shaking finger "The scariest looking thing I've ever seen!"

Isaiah just rolled his eyes. _Probably another spider. Might as well check it out…_ he thought as he and Mercedes went to the truck to see something playing with the ropes.

"What the-?"

"I think we need to head back to the mansion…"

**Back at Smash Mansion…**

"So what are these 'special items' that Miss Aran mentioned earlier?" Robin asked Roy as they were in the kitchen washing the dishes along with Lucina, Samus and Palutena (After Samus explained how to use a sink to them).

"These three powerful items in a class of their own, separate from the other items. It's something relatively new we're doing since two of them were introduced during the Brawl tournament." Roy explained as he dried off the last of his dishes.

"And the third is introduced for this one. I can get Pit to help demonstrate since it's an item from our world. I would do it but I have a practice match coming up in…" Palutena said as she checked the clock it said it was half past noon. She gave a shocked look "Right now! Gotta go!" She exclaimed as she teleported away. Lucina looked from where Palutena once stood and thought _I'm not sure if I'll get used to her behavior…_

"That gives me an idea. Since Palutena's getting Pit to help us, might as well use the other items native fighter to help us." Roy said as he opened the door that led to the dining room "Kirby!" he called out and the little pink puffball came running in.

"Is this a surprise party for me?" Kirby questioned cutely looking around.

"Uh…no."

"So there's no cake?" Kirby asked in a sad voice.

"No Kirby. I need your help training Robin and Lucina on special items." Roy answered.

"So there's no cake?!" Kirby repeated the question until it suddenly hit him what he was just called in here for. "Wait you want my help with the new friends? Yay!"*He exclaimed joyfully as he did a little happy dance. He likes helping almost as much as he likes food. Almost.

"Guys this is Kirby. Another of the Original Twelve and one of the mansions Bottomless Pits." Samus said jokingly.

"Hi~!" Kirby greeted with his stubby little arms as he walked towards them.(**think his taunt.)**

The shepherds waved back with a smile, but couldn't help but wonder what this seemingly harmless (and adorable) looking creature can do.

"Well let's head back to Fighter's Canyon." Roy said to them.

"Just let me get a snack!" Kirby said as he went to his refrigerator (The kitchen has four. They say "Kirby", "Yoshi", "Pac-Man' and "Everyone Else") and got a huge pile sweets and promptly inhaled them in true Kirby fashion. "Okay let's go!" He cheered as he went out the door.

Lucina gave Samus an odd look. "Yeah…you get used to it." She replied flatly.

**Later at Fighter's Canyon…**

Roy and Kirby, with a crate with the special items, took Robin and Lucina back down to Fighter's Canyon to see Pit waiting for them. When they got a closer they saw that the angel was all wet.

"Hey guys! Lady Palutena told me you wanted my help. I was cool with it since I was already here."

"Pit, why are you all wet?" Lucina asked the angel.

"There's a hot spring in Fighter's Canyon. I was having my special 'me-time'." Pit replied giddily with a big grin on his face. The newcomers look at the veterans for an answer. "He **really **loves hot springs." Answered Roy simply.

"I do!"

"Anyway… time for the last part of today's training. The Special Items. First are the Tri-Piece items. These items come in three separate pieces during a match. Put them together and you can unleash a devastating attack. But **because** they are so strong they appear rarely during matches compared to the other items and they can be only used once, unless they show up again, which also rarely happens." Roy said as he opened the box and pulled out a flat pink piece, a long rod and ring of rainbow colored sticks. "When your opponent gets their hands on a piece you can steal it from them if hit them hard enough or if you get them KO'd."

"KO'd?" Lucina repeated the unfamiliar term.

"It means knocked out. Kirby, will you demonstrate this item please?" Roy said as he handed Kirby the pieces.

" 'Kay! This is the Dragoon. I ride it back home! Now I just put this here…" Kirby put the Dragoon pieces close to each other and a red light came and the pieces assembled themselves. Kirby hopped on the Dragoon and flew towards Pit at high speeds, sending him barreling towards another rock formation. Afterwards Kirby hopped off and the Dragoon split into pieces again. The puffball ran towards the angel.

"Are you ok, Pit?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Pit replied a little dazed.

Roy turned to the Shepherds "Well, what do you think?"

"Amazing."

"Very impressive."

Pit and Kirby came back towards the group. "If you think that's cool, wait until you see the Daybreak!"

The angel dove back into the box and pulled out three gold pieces and put them close and a blue light assembled the pieces into a large cannon. "Now watch this!" Pit said in a strained voice against the Daybreaks weight. He fired a giant blue laser at large rock nearby and disintegrated into pebbles. Lucina and Robin went wide eyed at the weapons power as it fell to pieces just like the Dragoon.

"Now it's time for the big one." Roy spoke up as he got a smaller box from the crate. He opened it to reveal a sphere with the Smash symbol on it glowing all sorts of colors. Luckily Roy caught it before it floated away.

"Wow…What is it?" Lucina asked mesmerized by the lights.

"This is the Smash Ball. It may have been just introduced in Brawl, but it's become the most important, feared and iconic item of the tourney. Break the Smash Ball and you will be able to use your Final Smash." Roy explained.

"Final…Smash?" Robin repeated

"It's the most powerful attack a Smasher could have. With the exception of some, the attacks are different depending on the fighter and they almost always have a guaranteed KO. Allow me to demonstrate." Roy said as he let the Smash Ball go but before it floated away he used his sword to break it. Suddenly Roy was glowing in a rainbow light and his eyes were glowing as well.

"Ready Kirby?"

Kirby ran a little farther ahead. " Poyo! I'm ready!"

"**LIMIT…!**" Roy called out as he dashed at Kirby while unleashing slashes.

"**BREAK!**" the swordsman gave one final slash as a pillar of fire rose up from the ground and lifted Kirby in the air. After that the glowing stopped and he was back to normal as Kirby floated back down. (**Yes**, **it's Roy's Final Smash from Project M**)

Roy turned to the Shepherds who eyes were even wider than before, their jaws dropped and even clapping slowly processing what happened.

"Yeah, I know. It was awesome. Now it's your turn to unleash your Final Smashes." Roy said with a proud smirk on his face.

"But how will we know what to do?" Lucina asked breaking out of her stupor  
>"Don't worry about it. Once you break the Smash Ball, instinct will do the rest." Pit spoke up.<p>

**Meanwhile…**

Marth was taking a walk in the yard to get some fresh air when he saw to his right the familiar pillar of fire rise from Fighter's Canyon.

_Roy's Final Smash? Oh… right, he has training duty today._ He thought

Curiosity getting the better of him he heads for the cliff until he got to the elevator. Watching from behind the cylinder he saw his roommate along with Pit and Kirby training Robin and…

_Lucina…_

She looked so much like him, especially with her wearing his old outfit and he saw her and Robin's entry match with Captain Falcon on the computer in his room, she even fights like him. This whole ordeal was scaring him. He didn't want it to be awkward, he wanted to talk to her but it was just too weird and he didn't know why. According to Robin, Lucina always admired him, even using his name to boost her army's morale; he just didn't want to let her down because he didn't feel like he was THAT important.

_Boku, sonna tokubetsu dewanaidesu yo..._ Marth thought in his native tongue as he was debating whether or not to go down to the canyon as he saw the tactician break another Smash Ball. By then other Smashers that were in the area got there curiosities peaked and decided to watch the spectacle.

**Back with the others…**

When Robin broke the Smash Ball, he felt power that he never felt before. It was almost like a huge surge of confidence.

"Okay Robin. Let it rip!" Pit called as he had his arms stretched out almost like he was making himself a target.

"Right!" then Robin instinctively casts a magic circle in the ground but to his and Lucina's surprise from the circle appeared-

"Chrom?!"

"Father?!"

_Father? _Roy thought with a raised brow since the man that came from the circle looked WAY too young to be Lucina's father, but then he remembered Robin's story of their adventure while she was in the infirmary.

"**On my mark**!" said "Chrom" as he started to slash Pit and Robin breaking out of his shock to join in with some lightning magic. Lucina noticed that person may look like her father and he had the same voice but at the same time it almost sounded like the way R.O.B.'s voice sounds: electronic.

"**VOLCANO!" **(**Is that what Robin says in the Final smash? Cuz I don't know…**)

"**WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"**

The pair unleashed the finishing blow on the angel and that's when Robin noticed "Chrom's" eyes. They were glassy and he almost seems to look through the tactician rather than at him. As Robin and Pit fell to the ground, "Chrom" suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Chrom! How did-"

"That wasn't your friend. It's just a construct." Roy interrupted by answering what was on his mind.

"A construct?"

Pit got back on his feet and joined them "Yeah. We've been getting a lot of these in Final Smashes lately; a construct similar to the Amiibos suddenly joins the battle for the Final Smash. They don't stay long though. Anyway, that was a pretty awesome Final Smash Robin! Looks like you attracted a crowd!"

The newcomers looked up to see he was right. About a dozen other Smashers were watching and Lucina's thoughts grounded to a halt when she saw Marth up there.

_This is my chance to impress him…_

"Hey Lucina! Your turn! Break the Smash Ball and release your attack on me!" Roy called out as he opened another metal box releasing a third Smash Ball. Lucina took off and started to slash the sphere as much as she could until finally breaking it. She felt that same confidence and adrenaline rush as Robin did. Facing Roy, she let instincts take over as she raised her sword in the air.

"**TIME TO CHANGE FATE!**" She called out as she dashed with incredible speed and giving Roy one quick slash sending him flying.

"Poyo! That's Critical Hit!" Kirby exclaimed as every veteran in the canyon and above it went wide eyed.

"How… do you… know this attack's… name?" Lucina questioned between breaths.

Roy got back on his feet and walked towards Lucina. "Well… that's… Marth's Final Smash as well."

Now it's the Shepherds turn to be shocked as Lucina looked back up at the canyon to see Marth surprised as well.

_Even our Final Smashes are the same…_ they both thought in unison. "Well that's enough training for today. You'll continue tomorrow with your lesson on recovery and after that you guys will split to have different instructors." Roy spoke as they turned to him.

"We're separating?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. The whole point of this tourney is friendships across worlds. We do this often so people branch out a little." Pit explained

"Oh… alright." Lucina nodded. In truth, having Robin around was the one thing comforting her in this unfamiliar world, but she knew she couldn't rely on him forever.

"Might as well get back up." Roy said as the five of them went on the elevator.

Meanwhile as the crowd started to leave Marth was still pacing back and forth deciding on what to do.

_Come on Marth! Suck it up and talk to her! It's not that hard!_

Making up his mind he went to the elevator to go down when it suddenly dinged and the doors opened to see none other than Lucina right in front of him.

_Shimatta…_

Cue awkward silence… again…

"…"

"…"

"Go on… say something!" Kirby said breaking the silence.

"Kirby!" Roy whispered sharply to the puffball who gave an innocent 'what did I do?' look.

The two turned to each other again both of them turning beet red from embarrassment (**Before anyone asks… NO I AM NOT SHIPPING THEM! That's just gross…**)

"Um… g-good work." Marth whispered to her.

"Th-thank y-you, L-Lord Marth." Lucina stuttered and in that instant they both left in opposite directions leaving the others behind.

"On the bright side… they spoke more than yesterday." Pit said with a small smile.

"Marth…Watashi wa anata o dō suru tsumori?" Roy muttered in a foreign language Robin didn't understand, but it seemed familiar.

_Looks like they still need time…_

**With Marth…**

"Baka, baka, baka…"

Lucario and Snake just watched as the swordsman continuously bashing his head on a tree. If the DPS (damage protection spell) wasn't active he'd have a pretty bad injury.

"Marth, don't hurt yourself." Lucario tried to reason.

"Leave him alone Lucario. He's just venting out his frustration." Snake said turning to the jackal.

"You just think this is funny to watch…" Lucario said to him.

"Maybe…" the mercenary admitted.

**Later…**

Roy and the others split into different directions to look for Lucina. After looking around he found her in the living room sitting on a couch, by herself, so he went in.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hello…" Lucina sighed as Roy took a seat next to her. That's when he noticed a certain photo in her hands.

"Wow… the Melee tournament. That takes me back…" Roy said as he gave the picture a nostalgic look. Lucina said nothing as her eyes went back to the picture. Roy looked at her concerned and tried to break the silence to strike a conversation as he got up to take the other two pictures from shelf over the fireplace. "You know… we have another tradition here. After every tournament we take a group photo in front of Smash Mansion, to see how much the group has grown. As you could probably tell the mansion itself also gets bigger since more and more people live here."

Lucina took another look at the pictures. "Photo?"

"It's like a more detailed painting… I'll explain another time." He answered as best as he could.

"Why…?" She whispered.

"Well it's kinda complicated to -" Roy started to say but Lucina interrupted.

"Not the photos. I mean why do me and Lord Marth have same Final Smash?" She said raising her voice a little. Roy just shrugged "Beats me. The Smash Ball does what it wants. Sometimes two or three people get the same Final Smash, other times the Final Smash changes for a person between tournaments. We never had a straight answer on how it works. But this is about more than that, is it?"

She sighed deeply "I've admired the Hero-King all my life. I have so many questions to ask him but every time I see him I get so nervous I can barely get two words out. From what I heard you all highly respect him, I feel like I'm …intruding. Don't get me wrong I respect you and the Radiant Hero as well, but for some reason it is hard talking to him and I don't why it was harder talking to Lord Marth than it was with my own father when I was in my worlds past. Oh I don't know…"

Roy gave her a comforting pat on the back "Hey don't feel that. This is a relaxed place, it's crazy, sure, but there's no stress. Sure we are respected here but we are also treated like everyone else. You are not the only one to feel like this. Link felt the same way when Rinku was invited here and don't even get me started on how weird it was for them when they found out about the other Links across time. They spent most of the training days avoiding each other, but they eventually found common ground and became friends. It was less awkward when Toon came along, but the little guy was pretty weirded out by the whole thing. Things got better after a while, now those guys are like brothers. You just need a little time to get into the swing of things, that's all."

Lucina remembers Robin telling her about those three in the infirmary and gave him a nod. "I may not be ready to talk to him yet, but can you tell me what he's like?" She asked as she passed the picture to him.

Roy smiled a little as he looked at the photo. "Well even though Marth and I came here together like you and Robin. We're from different dimensions altogether." Lucina blinked in confusion.

"Let me explain, our worlds are similar, but separate at the same time. Like two sides of the same coin. We got along fine… except those times we all thought he was a girl, including me…" Roy chuckled at the memory but Lucina just gave him a stern look. Apparently it was not funny to her that the most important individual in their country was ridiculed like that. Roy noticed this and he coughed away the laughter. "Hey if it makes you feel better, Marth hit me on the head when I called him 'miss', so I stopped teasing. Anyways after that weird moment passed, we became roommates and started training together. We became friends and for a while it was just us until we learned to speak English to talk to the others."

"Wait… you learned English here? Back in Ylisse we speak both Japanese and English, the former because it was the lands native language, but in the history books all it said about the latter was that it came to the land when Lord Marth came to 'a special place'. This must be that special place!" Lucina's eyes widened in realization that Smash World had more influence than she thought. Now that she thought about it, maybe because they were also legends of the Lion of Pharae and the Radiant Hero in Ylisse despite being from different worlds and countries was because the three of them met here! It was making her head spin and thinking of Ylisse was making her feel a little homesick.

"Yeah, I guess so! Back then our English was pretty shaky, luckily we got better and thanks to Master Hand, we introduced the language to our lands. They took to it pretty quickly."

As they talked Lucina was starting to feel a little better. But Roy noticed her look a little down whenever she mentioned home. _Hmm… looks like I should introduce her to Marley. _Andthen the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?"

**At the entrance…**

Samus came back from the basement after fixing the broken Smash Bus with 83 to answer the door to see a familiar face again. "Isaiah? What are you doing back here? I already paid you for the parts." She said as Roy and Lucina came from the living room, Lucario from the back door and Mewtwo teleported in from who-knows-where.(they sensed a certain someone come back)

"That's not why we're here Samus." The dog man replied as he, Nigel and Mercedes went through the door.

"Does this belong to you guys?" Nigel said as he pointed to something in Mercedes' hands. She came forward to reveal what looked like small, gray kitten with folded ears and the creepiest purple eyes that sent shivers in everyone's spines.

"Gah! "

"Yikes!"

"I'm guessing that's a no" Mercedes said.

Lucario and Mewtwo's eyes widened at the new arrival

"The stowaway!"

"Espurr?!"

Everyone jumped to see Greninja popped out of nowhere. "Greninja stop that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Roy scolded while holding his hand towards heart. But the ninja frog ignored him and walked towards Mercedes.

"You know who this is?" Mewtwo questioned Greninja and glaring at him.

"Yes. She's a stray that occasionarry prays with our Froakies. Sometimes my masters give it food and warm place to sreep. But how did she get here?"

"She says she fell asleep in your bag and when she woke up you guys were already in Smash World." Isaiah answered.

"Wait she 'told' you? The Pokémon here only know human speech either by being taught or by telepathy, like Mewtwo and Lucario." Samus questioned him.

"I learned by listening to Greninja's speech lessons." Espurr suddenly spoke up in a soft voice that was cute yet creepy. It instantly reminded Lucina of Tharja. (**Want a point of reference? Think that angel cat ornament from Toy Story That Time Forgot.**)

"Ok, why did you take all that stuff and crash one of the buses?"Roy interrogated Espurr.

"I was bored. And the bus was an accident."

"Espurr you are going to have to aporogize to the other Smashers. You caused a rot of troubre" Greninja scolded.

"Ok. After that can I stay with Mercedes? I like her." She said with barely any emotion. Mercedes looked down at Espurr surprised "Really? We just met, why don't you stay here?"

Espurr looked back up at her. "It's too crazy for me."

The Smashers gave the little Pokémon a deadpan look. "Anyway… are you ok with this Miss Mercedes?" Lucario asked her.

"Sure, I don't mind. I got room at my place."

Nigel gave her a shocked look and Isaiah laughing at his expression. _She's seriously keeping that freaky thing?!_

While the rest of them talked it out, Roy turned back to Lucina. "Hey, come with me. I want to introduce you to someone."

Lucina raised a brow.

**Later…**

The two of them went to the highest point of the mansion. It was a gazebo filled with plants of all kinds and a telescope. "Welcome to the Crow's Nest."

"This place is beautiful. Now where is this person you want me to meet?" Lucina breathed

"She's probably charging…" Roy said looking around.

_Charging? _Lucina thought. Roy moved some plants around until he got to a table with a cylinder that had wires coming from the back with something inside but the glass was so cloudy you couldn't tell what.

"Hey, Marley! Wake up!" Roy said as he knocked on the glass. The little door on the cylinder opened and out came a small robotic creature that barely reached their knees. But unlike the R.O.B.s this one was looked like a little white animatronic dragon with a red Smash logo on its chest, a small metal box attached to its back with a black Smash logo on it, and small wheels for feet. It had blue LED lights for eyes, small grey plastic fin like ears shaped like hearts but they were turned down to look like pigtails and was wearing a light blue hard hat with a picture of a letter with wings that seemed to be about a size to big for its round head. All in all it kind of looked like a wound-up toy. Even had a wound up key on the tip of its tail.

The robot dragon hopped off the table to give Roy an annoyed look. "Whaddya want Roy? I'm tryin' to nap here!" it spoke with a feminine voice with a slight Brooklyn accent. But then turned to Lucina and rolled over to her. "And who's dis?"

"Marley, this is Lucina, one of our newcomers that came yesterday." Roy introduced

"Oh yeah… Sakurai said somethin' about new guys before I turned off for maintenance. Name's Marley, I'm da mansion's Mail-Bot." Marley said while extending her small hand to reach Lucina's.

"Hello. If you don't mind me asking but what's a Mail-Bot? Are you like the R.O.B.s?" the swordswoman asked as Marley's hand retracted back to her side.

"Hey! Robotic Operating Buddies are a dime a dozen. There's no one like me 'cept me! The Boss Hands and Sakurai made me to deliver letters and packages to da Smasher's home worlds and vice versa. So need anythin' sent or what?" she explained putting her hands on her "hips"

Before Lucina could answer Roy stepped in. "Not yet. But I think she and Robin would want to send a letter to their home worlds as soon as possible."

Lucina turned to him "You mean it?"

"Yeah… I think you're families would want to know how are you two getting along here, right?"

Lucina then smiled "Yes, you're right. I'll get Robin and be back here later. Would that be fine Marley?"

Marley gave a smirk "Hey it's my job, sweet cheeks. Plus I get to see someplace new, so win-win!"

Lucina gave a polite bow "Thank you. It may be different but you might recognize this place as my ancestor Marth's home."

The Mail-Bot gave her a wide eyed look "No way! Pretty Boy is your great granddad?! You're pullin' my leg!"

"No I am not 'pulling your leg'. My hands never left my side and you don't really have legs."

Marley gave Roy a 'is she serious?' look. "Um Lucina… it's an expression." He said

"Oh. Sorry to cut this short but I got to find Robin; he's probably still looking for me. I'll see you later." The Ylissean said as she climbed down the stairs.

Roy turned to Marley "Well. What do you think of her?"

She shrugged "Eh, nice girl. But she has about as much sense of humor as a toaster."

"Yeah, I noticed. But this place would probably loosen her up at least a little."

_I hope…_

***If you get that reference I love you!**

**Did anybody guess that an Espurr was the stowaway? I thought I left a good amount of clues… Anyway, what do you guys think of my OC Marley? She'll show up next chapter delivering to Ylisse, speaking of which, any idea on how to get Lucina her mask back, I saw the cut scene in Awakening where it breaks, but in Smash 4 she has it. **

**Since this is my most popular story as of now, I want to do something here as thanks for all these faves and follows; YOU GUYS get to decide what happens in the next two chapters. Since Robin and Lucina are going to be taught separately the two chapters will be focused on two separate teachings from the same day after the recovery lesson (who I already have an idea who) and you get to decide which Smasher teaches who and what will they teach. Just two rules for this:**

**The teachers can't be someone introduced in Smash 4. Has to be someone from the first three games.**

**Marth can't teach Lucina. I have something planned for them, so I don't want them interacting much just yet.**

**Like this chapter? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya! And Happy Holidays!**


	9. Air Mail

**Hey I haven't been to this site since last year! (Heh,heh. New Year's humor!) I hope you guys had fun on your holidays. I had allergies all throughout Christmas! **** Also thanks to everyone who sent me there ideas! They may not go exactly as you had them in this chapter but I hope they're as close as they could be and more will appear later down the line. Here some responses to some things though:**

**To ****The Shleffelenn, about Master Core… I wasn't really planning on it but I'll think about it.**

**To Icecrafter, I said a couple chapters ago I wasn't using Subspace's story because the plot was too confusing, but it was also because some of the characters weren't there and I couldn't find a way to tie it into my story. I've kept some things from it (the trophy thing, some of the Smashers friendships with one another, etc.), but now that I've thought about it, maybe I can do like I did with Master Core, put it in the past with some changes. And about the R.O.B.s I had an idea if the whole other idea I had earlier comes to light that maybe the "Master Robot" as you called him shut himself down after he couldn't bear with losing the rest of his kind, but he didn't know that some of the R.O.B.s "brains" survived and were put in new bodies and newer R.O.B.'s were made to commemorate them. Actually the inspiration for R.O.B. 83 was the R.O.B. that was waving goodbye to the Ancient Minister in Subspace Emissary (I admit that moment gave me the feels).**

**To awesomesauce01, for guessing it was Final Destination in chapter 2 you get an extremely belated cookie!**

**Also I will be correcting spelling errors and a few other things I have in chapters 1 and 2 as soon as I can. So if you re-read the story and see a few differences, now you know why. Speaking of which, I fixed that little error from last chapter.**

**Finally, I left a list of my Smash OCs on my profile, along with short bios of them. All of them don't have bios yet but they will get them as soon as I can. Leave me a comment on what you think of them!**

It was nightfall in Ylisse. It was so peaceful you almost wouldn't believe that the land was at war. But the silence of the night was slightly broken by a glowing portal some distance from the castle and out came a small robotic figure.

Marley had a antennae come out of her hat and it beeped to close the portal and used her LED eyes to scan the area as she retracted her antennae. "Wow… Pretty Boy's home changed a lot afta 3,000 years. Oh well, better get these letters to da castle."

She then pressed the wings by the envelope on her hat and small jets came out of the sides of her body and took off to castle.

**Later…**

Sumia came out of infant Lucina's room after putting her to bed. It was still a little weird having both a baby and adult versions of her daughter in one roof, but she loved them both just the same.

"She's asleep." She whispered to Chrom at the end of the hall. He gave his wife a smile "That's good."

The two of them walked out to the balcony and looked at the sky.

"Do you think Lucina and Robin are alright in this 'Smash World' place?" Sumia asked Chrom. "I'm sure they're fine. If what Tiki said is true and the Hero King really is a veteran of that tournament then they are in good hands." Chrom answered. When Tiki told him and the other Shepherds that this tournament invited people from different times and the Hero King was a part of it, he almost couldn't believe it. But then again after everything he's been through he's become pretty open minded. As much as Chrom didn't want to admit it, he was a little envious.

"I just wonder why Tiki never mentioned this before…" Sumia thought out loud.

"Like she said, it's been a very long time. Her memory's not what it used to be, even for a manakete."

"Chrom!" called out another female voice behind them. The couple both turned to see Lissa running towards them.

"Lissa, what's wrong? Is someone attacking?" Chrom questioned his sister who was trying to catch her breath.

"No… we have a visitor. A really… unusual visitor."

**Down at the fields…**

"What a fascinating creature, isn't it Mother?" Laurent asked his mother Miriel.

"Quite so, Laurent! A dragon that is completely artificial, yet it has intelligence and emotions! It would make a very interesting research!" She gushed back. It was rare that Miriel got excited over something. The rest of the Shepherds were outside the castle for night training. Imagine their surprise to see Marley fly towards them. Because of Grima they were always a little jumpy, even after his defeat, but when they saw the logo on her chest they calmed down.

"Whoa there! As much as I love being showered in attention, cuz who wouldn't love this face? I can't stay here, I'm on da clock." Marley said as she back up from the two.

"I found them Miss… Marley, was it?" Lissa said as she came out of the castle with Chrom and Sumia.

"Yeah. You Lucina's folks?" She asked as she rolled towards them, her body barely reaches their knees.

"Yes. Can we help you?" Chrom answered looking puzzled at the small figure. Marley looked up and down at them, and then gave a shrug.

"Time travel is such a weird thing. Anyways, I'm da Smash World Delivery Robot! I got letters from Lucina and Robin for ya!" Marley announced proudly with a salute. She pressed the envelope on her hat and the box on her back detached itself. She opened the lid and took out two letters.

"Really?! Let me see!" Sumia exclaimed as she took one letter while Tharja took the other and went back to Morgan and Noire.

Being spooked by her sudden appearance Marley turned to her. "And you are?"

Tharja turned to the small robot. "I am Tharja. Robin's wife."

Marley just blinked at her. "Wow… Robin has weird tastes."

"Excuse me?" Tharja said giving Marley a death glare and Noire shakily put her hand on Tharja's shoulder. "Mother… p-please don't."

Tharja seemed to calm down at this, surprising Noire a little and the others from the future. The respective families read their letters.

"Looks like Father is enjoying himself, despite him finding the place strange. I mean he has a talking frog for a roommate!" Morgan spoke up after reading the letter. The rest of the Shepherds just gave her odd looks.

"Okaaay, how's Lucina?" Gerome asked, curious on how his wife was fairing. Chrom looked up from the letter "Well… She's doing fine; she's starting to make some friends but she's having trouble making conversation with Lord Marth. Whenever they see each other, they freeze up; they can barely talk to each other."

"Aw… poor Lucy…" Cynthia said sympathetically.

Tiki broke away from behind the group. "Oh dear…. I was hoping that the outcome would be different… but I suppose nerves are getting in the way"

Marley turned to look at the manakete and got a big grin on her synthetic face "Hey Tiki! Wazzup! Been a while!"

Tiki just blinked in confusion "I'm sorry… have we met?"

The Mail-Bot looked a little hurt "It's me, Marley! Remember?"

Tiki shook her head in a "no"

"Maybe 'dis will jog your memory…" Marley slapped herself and making her head spin around several times giving everyone scared looks but made Tiki laugh.

"Ah yes! I remember now!"

Priam stepped up to Marley once her head stopped spinning. "Um… Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah… I ain't flesh and blood like you guys…**!**" Marley stopped and got another look at Priam.

"No way! You got some of da same looks as Meathead!"

They looked at the robot dragon in disbelief. Was she being rude on purpose or was there no filter between her brain and her mouth?

"What do you mean 'Meathead'?" Priam questioned glaring at Marley.

"Well you probably know 'em as Ike…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ike? As in the Radiant Hero Ike?! My ancestor?!" Priam repeated not believing what he just heard.

"Yep! He's a vet in Smash too! Along with Pretty Boy and Hot Head!" She answered as she looked around and saw everyone confused. She gave a defeated sigh "Marth and Roy."

"Oh."

"Excuse me but … who is this 'Roy' person?" Owain asked. "He's known as da Lion of Pharae back on his turf." Marley replied.

Everyone let out a collective gasp. "Ok! Now I'm officially jealous!" Owain exclaimed.

Chrom went wide eyed; he heard a rumor about a warrior who was a descendent of the Lion of Pharae and even wielded of the Sword of Seals. Descendents of three legendary swordsmen and their ancestors being friends in a multi-dimensional tournament._ Is this just a weird coincidence or fate?_ He thought curiously.

"Ok ok, now dat da shock fest is over, would ya like to respond to da letters before I go back?" Marley said breaking his thoughts.

"Oh yes, please just give us moment Marley."

"Don't sweat it. There's no rush." She said shrugging it off.

"Oh! I also need to send Lucina something! I'll be right back!" Gerome said as he went inside the castle.

Marley looked to where he ran off to. "Where's he goin'?"

Cherche just smiled "Oh he's just getting something for his wife that he's been working on for a while…"

"Ooooo~" Marley said in a sing-song voice.

**The next morning in Smash World…**

Robin and Lucina were once again waiting by the cliff side after breakfast. But the former noticed that the latter was slightly dozing off.

"Lucina… are you alright?" Robin asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." Lucina replied in a tired voice. Reality is she in the Training Room on the third floor after Erin showed her where it was and was there training nonstop until after midnight.

Robin was about to protest when their instructors for the day showed up and looked like they had four for the day before they would split. They recognized Mario and Samus but the other two were only familiar from the Trophy Room in the Original Twelve section. One looked like Mario except he was slightly taller and thinner along with wearing green clothes and the other was a round pink creature that looked like Kirby except it had smaller feet, larger green eyes, cat-like ears and a single hair curl.

"Ok you two, time for your aerial training before we split you up for the day." Samus said to them through her Power Suit.

"Aerial training? I thought this was a recovery lesson." Robin questioned.

"Not-a recovery as in healing. We-a call recovery when you are-a sent flying away from a stage and you are-a trying to get back on." Mario explained. Lucina shuddered at the memory of flying off the Battlefield courtesy of Captain Falcon.

"By the way, this is my-a brother Luigi and this is Jigglypuff, fellow Originals. They will-a be helping us during this-a lesson." Mario said introducing his brother and the Pokémon.

"H-hello"

"Hi there!"

"Okay let's get on the lift and we'll be on our way." Samus called out as a lift came towards them.

**Later…**

The six of them rode to lift to one of the islands that float over Fighter's Canyon. The Shepherds saw that that this island was much bigger than Battlefield and instead of the floating platforms they were just a few trees and some sort of tall concrete pillar that they weren't sure what the use was for.

"Okie-dokie. Time-a for your first lesson." Mario stated as he went towards a tree. "What-a would you think if I say-a I can jump to that-a high branch easily?" he said pointing to the highest branch.

Robin arched a brow "I mean no offense Sir Mario but that branch is much too high. You couldn't possibly reach it by simply jumping."

"Oh really? Watch."

Mario then jumped in the air and then kicked his foot down and went even higher towards the high branch. "See? Easy."

The jaws of the newcomers dropped "But…how did you do that?! You jumped in midair!" Lucina exclaimed in disbelief. (Now that she was fully awake)

"You must be using some kind of magic to be doing that!" Robin added in.

"Oh it's no magic. It's called a Double Jump. Everyone in Smash World can do it, not just competitors." Samus answered as Luigi demonstrated the Double Jump to join Mario on the branch.

"Some of us can have more than two jumps. Like me!" Jigglypuff demonstrated as she jumped once than puffed up to float several times in the air, then she floated back down. "It's why I'm one of the group's best air fighters!"

Mario and Luigi jumped back down from there perch to face the newcomers. "Now it is-a your turn to-a try it. Jump to that-a branch."

"Don't-a worry, it's easier than you think. Just-a jump, focus energy on-a your feet and-a kick down." Luigi spoke up.

Robin and Lucina turned to each other wondering who would go first. In a silent agreement Robin went first.

"Alright…here goes." He said to himself as he jumped it the air and like he was told he kicked down for extra lift.

"I…I did it! It really was easier than I thought." Robin called down.

"Ok, Lucina. Your turn." Samus said to the swordswoman.

"Very well." Lucina replied. She jumping and kicking down, but nothing happened.

"Um… I didn't work." She said sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry about it, not everyone gets it on the first try. Just try again." Jigglypuff assured.

Lucina took a deep breath _Focus Lucina… you can do this _she thought to herself. She repeated the process again. Jump and kick down, but this time succeeding.

"I did it!"

"Good work Lucina!" Robin congratulated.

"Now that you two mastered Double Jumping, time for the next part of training." Samus said as she and the other Originals walked towards the pillar. The two of them jumped from the branch to follow them.

When they got to the pillar they saw that it had numbers on it as it went higher up.

"As-a incredibly useful Double Jumping is, sometimes it-a may not be enough. That's why sometimes you-a need to get creative." Luigi explained.

"How so?" Lucina questioned

"Use can use an attack that you have at your disposal, like so." Samus demonstrated as she jumped into the air while being curled into a ball and some sparks were flying around her. It lifted her to the twelve foot mark.

"Not only you will get lift but also cause some damage if you're lucky." Samus explained when she came back down.

"Now you try!" Jigglypuff encouraged.

"I'll go first this time Robin." Lucina said to the tactician. He nodded "Be my guest."

Lucina gave some thought on what to do. Eventually settling for a jump upward slash combo, she came back down herd some sort of noise from Samus' helmet.

"Seven feet. Decent, but I wouldn't write home about it." Samus stated bluntly. Lucina gave a disappointed look.

"Sam!" Scolded Jigglypuff

"What? I can give support or I can give the truth, you can't have both."

"No, it's ok. I prefer the truth, that way I can improve my skill." Lucina said truthfully although still disappointed with her result.

"Ok Robin, your next." The bounty hunter gestured to the pillar.

"Very well." The tactician responded. He already had an idea of what to do thanks to the entry match and Samus' demonstration.

"Elwind!" He exclaimed as he unleashed the attack below him making him have a lot of lift.

"15 feet. Impressive." Samus stated.

Robin gave her a small smile.

The following hour was pretty grueling. The veterans assigned the Shepherds to get back on another floating island that simulated a platform stage after getting repeatedly tossed overboard until they got the hang of it. Luckily the island had a barrier around, just like Battlefield so if they didn't make it they'll turn into trophies.

How will they get thrown off?

"THIS IS MADNESS!"

"ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?!"

Giant slingshot, of course!

It was hard to tell at first glance. It was just two logs with a giant rubber rope. The two of them were already loaded onto the pad, but they weren't told until AFTER they got on.

"A little bit! Bon voyage!" Samus exclaimed as she let the pad loose sending them flying.

All was heard were the pair's screams and the explosion plus fireworks of being KO'd. With a bright light both of their trophies appeared back on the surface.

"Don't-a you think we could've warned them?" Luigi questioned

"We never got a warning on our training, why should they?" Samus replied simply making the others shake their heads.

**Back at the mansion…**

In the living room Ness and Greninja were playing a game of checkers. And Greninja was losing. Ness made his move confidently. "Ok Greninja, your turn." He said.

The Pokémon looked behind Ness and gave a shocked look "Rook over there!"

"No" Ness replied flatly

"Why not?" Greninja asked back.

"I know this trick Greninja. When I turn around you're gonna flip the board over and say it was an earthquake."

"No rearry, rook behind you. I won't do that." The ninja frog promised.

Ness gave a sigh. He knew Greninja was going to cheat but decided to humor him by turning around.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Greninja shouted as he flipped the board over, just like Ness thought.

"That was a big one." Stated Greninja. Ness just sighed again but looked up to see Robin and Lucina walk in looking tired beyond belief and they both fell face first on the couches, giving tired moans. The training was a lot tougher than yesterdays, Samus was pretty rough on them and Jigglypuff wasn't kidding when she said she was the best at fighting in the air.

"Are you guys ok?" Ness asked them. "Yes… just exhausted. We had recovery training today and Miss Aran was pretty strict with us. She was quite different from when we talked to her yesterday." Robin replied as he slowly turned to him.

"Yeah… Samus has the toughest attitude out of us when it comes to training and to the actual matches. But believe me when I say outside of that she's a lot nicer now than she was back then." Ness explained. Robin got another look at the boy in front of him. "You're one of the Original Twelve are you? I remember seeing your statue in the Trophy Room."

"Yup! I'm Ness. Nice to finally talk to ya!"

Greninja went over to the other couch and gave Lucina a poke, but she didn't budge. "I think she's dead."

"MAIL CALL!" a voice echoed through the mansion.

"Marley's back!" Ness exclaimed as he ran out the living room with Greninja close behind. Robin got up from the couch and walked towards the other couch where Lucina was "Lucina, get up. Maybe Marley has something for us."

Lucina stirred from her short rest. "Uh… yes. Let's go!"

**In the mail room…**

All the Smashers that were expecting mail ran full speed into the mail room on the first floor (there's nothing much in the room but a large table and a few chairs), nearly running over Marley in the process. She broke free from the crowd but her head was spun out of place. As put it back the way it should she gave the others a look "Animals!" she sneered as she rolled away, until she Robin and Lucina come in.

"Hey you two! I got ya letters right here! Didn't want ya to look through that mess, since youse are new around here. Oh and Lucina youse got a package along with ya letter, from a certain someone~" Marley insinuated while winking and handing them their mail.

Robin went over to a chair to read his letter and Lucina went to another to read hers.

She felt so glad to hear from her loved ones back home, it gave her some comfort. There was even some advice from her father to at least try and talk to Marth. Maybe even try to challenge him to a match, if it worked for the two of them it will probably work her and the Hero King.

_Maybe that could work… but I need to train more. I need to at least give Lord Marth a decent challenge when we do go against each other._ Lucina thought to herself as she opened the package on her lap. She gasped softly when she saw what it was.

That same mask she used when she disguised herself as Marth. The last time she saw it was before it was sliced in half, all this time Gerome was making a new one for her? She then saw a note from behind the mask. It read: _just a little something to give you luck my love, like you said "the future is not written". Give everything you got out there. Your husband, Gerome._

Lucina shed some tears a little, but they were tears of joy.

"Oooooo, nice mask!~"

Lucina jumped to see Marley right in front of her. "Your hubby's been workin' on dat for a while. Ya like it?"

"Yes… I love it…. Thank you for bringing it Marley." Lucina thanked sincerely.

"Aw…don't mention it!" Marley gushed.

"Hello? Are Lucina and Robin here?" Said an unfamiliar man coming in the room. He had short dirty blond hair, was wearing a blue shirt and a sash with sword strapped on it.

"Yes we're here. Can we help you?" Lucina spoke back while Robin looked up from reading his letter.

"Yeah, name's Reggie. I'm one of the Mii Fighters here. Sakurai told me to tell you the next trainers you'll be assigned for the rest of the day." The newly named Reggie introduced. Lucina remembered his name from Erin and Roy "Wait… why isn't Mr. Sakurai telling us this himself?" She asked with curiosity.

"He wanted to be here, but he's making more items and plans for more stages. So he'll be busy for a while and he wanted me to pass the message. Lucina, you'll be training with Link and Robin you'll be training with Ike and Zelda." Reggie explained.

"Why am I getting two instructors when Lucina's only getting one?" Robin questioned.

"When newcomers get individual training, Sakurai assigns the instructors depending on their fighting style. Robin since you use both a sword and magic he thought they'd be the best choices for you."

"Alright, I understand." Robin nodded.

"But since it's almost noon, you guys wanna eat first or start right away?" Reggie asked.

Lucina got up from her chair "If you don't mind, I'd like to start training now please."

Robin and Reggie looked at her, the former was more concerned. "Ok then, I'll get Link and you'll start right away. How about you Robin?"

"I think I'll eat first. Then I'll start." He answered. Robin was worried about Lucina pushing herself too hard but he knows she doesn't like it to be watched like a hawk.

_Lucina… Take it easy…_

**In the training room…**

Link was having Lucina demonstrate some simple sword fighting techniques so they can be her "Smash Attacks" as they call it by having a sparring match in the training room on the third floor. After that they moved on to Specials (Link had to use just his sword since that's all Lucina uses) but before they started on they had two other visitors.

"Hey Link!" greeted two younger voices. They turned to see Rinku and Toon come in the room.

"Hey you two! What's going on?" Link asked his "brothers".

"We've been waiting for you for lunch, but Reggie said your training Lucina today. So mind if we watch?" Toon answered.

"Sure, I don't mind. How about you, Lucina?"

"It's fine. You are Young Link and Toon Link, correct?" She said, remembering their names from the talk she had with Roy.

"Yeah, Robin told us about you while you were in the infirmary." Rinku responded. Lucina just rubbed the back of her head. Link cleared his throat getting her attention. "Shall we get back to training?"

"Oh yes, please."

"Another method to cause damage is to have a hold on your opponent as long as you can to cause as much damage as long as you can like so…" Link explained as he pulled out his hookshot from who-knows-where and grabbed a nearby Sandbag (Lucina saw these Sandbags when she was doing late night training. She was impressed by their durability), pulled it towards him and hit it with the back end of his sword.

"And before they can break free from a grab, you can have your chance to throw them off the stage." The Hylian said as he gave the Sandbag one strong throw across the room. When it fell over it stood back up, like they always do.

"It may seem a bit brutal, but this a tournament where nearly anything goes, so don't worry. Anywho here's one more thing to go over, shielding." Link said.

"Shielding?" Lucina repeated.

"It a magic technique of this tournament that all the Smashers can use once taught. Hey Rinku can you help me out with this?"

"Sure." The younger Hylian replied. He suddenly brought out his sword and charged towards the older Link. Lucina was confused to what was going on until Link crossed his hand and a small barrier of light surrounded him as Rinku kept slashing and the barrier kept shrinking little by little. After a bit they stopped and the barrier vanished.

"What was that Link?" the Shepherd asked.

"That was the shield. You think of the word 'protect' put your arms or whatever you got in front of you and a barrier will appear to protect you from some damage." Link started and then Toon spoke up.

"But as you could tell the shield's only temporary, it'll shrink the longer you have it up and it'll shrink faster the more damage you get. If you leave it up for too long or if someone completely shatters the shield you'll get a case of the 'dizzies' leaving you wide open."

Lucina nodded in understanding.

They started to spar once more but this time Link insisted that Lucina practiced grabbing, throwing and shielding. While she got a hand of the first two quickly, the shield technique was giving her some trouble.

After she finally got a hand at shielding as the veteran Smasher was chipping away at her shield and even though it was shrinking rapidly, Lucina wasn't letting the shield down.

"Lucina, let the shield go!" Rinku exclaimed. But it was too late; the shield broke leaving Lucina disoriented and wide open to one of Links bombs. After she fell on the ground Link went over to her get her back on her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes… I think… I assume those are what you called the 'dizzies'?" Lucina replied between breaths.

"Yep and I thought I told you can't have the shield up too long. But it's like you already forgot." Toon scolded.

Lucina felt weird being scolded by someone younger than her but then again he was her senior in this tournament. Then suddenly her stomach growled making her blush again. Toon just gave a small laugh "Oh I get it! You were distracted by hunger!"

"Um…."

"Hey don't worry about it, it happens. So would you like to join us for lunch?" Link asked.

Lucina looked at the three of them for a bit. According to Roy they had the same problem she had when they got together, maybe finding out how they became close can help her.

"Yes. I'd like that, thank you." Lucina replied with a smile.

**Please note that the pairings I gave everybody in the FE: Awakening part here are just for this stories sake. Since I never played the game and because of the whole "you get to chose who marries whom" thing, I don't have any strong feelings one way or another for a pairing, if you chose differently, I'm sorry! That's why everyone else is still ambiguous! I hope I got everyone in character though… **

**Also if anyone still wants to PM me a descendent for Roy to appear in the epilogue, you still have a chance! If I like your OC I'll let you know and he/she will appear in the story! Also next chapter will feature Robin's training and a little moment with Lucina and the Links, so patience! **

**But I have some questions: For Young Link, should I mention Majora's Mask in any way? Since it's very… out there for most Zelda games I'm not sure what to do with it:/ Also I have a headcannon were most of the Smashers of the "Miscellaneous" or "WTF" category, like Wii Fit Trainer, Duck Hunt, R.O.B. and the Miis, all live in Smash World I just have trouble deciding which ones, any ideas? **

**Like what you see? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


End file.
